Stay
by Sab77
Summary: Mitchie's gone but Alex can still hear her...will Mitchie come back to life and how? To find out Plz read... Mitchie fits in somewhere... Read and find out... Mitchie/Alex paring... don't like dont read... P.S: Summery sucks! Story way better!
1. I'll never leave your side

_**I don't own anything except the plot **_

_**Please review!  
**_

Chapter 1 : I'll never leave your side

**Alex's POV**

Beep… Beep….. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…. I was watching through the glass in the door… the love of my life was dying on that stupid table. "It's a flat line, call it" the nurse told the doctor, he sighed as he removed his gloves "Time of death… 10:24". At that moment I felt my heart stop and my soul was ripped out. My fiancé and the only person I loved was dead. I proposed to her 2 weeks ago… everything was going fine. Her new album was coming out and my gallery was about to open soon and everything was just fine. Until… Fletch a member of the wizarding council, found out about me and Mitchie. He rejected the idea of me, a wizard, being in love with a mortal, let alone that she's a girl. I'm sure he wouldn't have said anything if I was dating a guy, but why her?

All she has ever done wrong is try to protect me and this is what she gets. I guess I have to tell you the story of Fletch. Hmm… he was a corrupt wizard who was in the wizarding council. He got away with every bad thing he did until Mitchie caught him in his lies. She told the council about him and they got their troops ready to arrest him. And as usual, stupid me gets caught in his hands and held as hostage. She then decided to trade herself in with me. She was a much powerful wizard… yes she turns out to be a wizard… anyways, on with the story. He agreed and when the switch was going on, she was on one side of the huge cave we were in and behind her were the rest of the council and the troops. Me and Fletch, we were in the other side, facing them.

"There is no use Fletch… just give up now and maybe we can reduce your sentence" one of the council members spoke. Fletch screamed and said "THERE'S NO WAY!". And as he reasoned with the council, I was looking in Mitchie's eyes the whole time. Then she finally spoke "How about a trade Fletch?" she asked. The council looked at Mitchie with shocked eyes. Fletch looked at her "What's on your mind, young lady?" he asked. "A trade Fletch… an exchange… me for her. You do know I'm more valuable than her, right? So why not trade?" she told him with that trademark smirk on her face. "Alright then… Walk here and she'll walk to there… that's easy, huh?" he said, eager to get his hands on her. She looked at him and nodded then she started walking towards us. He let go of me and I started walking, too. When me and Mitchie met half-way, he raised his wand and shot, taking aim at me. Mitchie saw it and she held me in her arms and turned as the magical bullet hit her.

I held onto her and when I saw my hand, it was covered in blood. Mitchie was covered in her own blood, and she was dying. "A slow death… that's what it was for" Fletch said in his obnoxious voice then he laughed. I looked at him with hatred in my eyes. Mitchie was dying in my arms, but I found the strength and pulled her wand from her boot and aimed at Fletch and just shot one of the most powerful spells at him. Thankfully it hit him and he was down.

The troops rushed to make sure that he was gone and he was. He deserved dying for what he did. And at that moment the council rushed to me and looked at Mitchie. "Take her to the Wizards Elite hospital, there might still be hope for her" Seth, a member of the council spoke and to his word 2 of the royal guards came and picked up Mitchie. She looked at me "I love you" she mouthed. "I love you, too" I said as I held her hand while the guard took us to the W.E.H. It was like the normal hospitals on earth minus all the gadgets and equipment. Everything ran by magic. And there they told me that she couldn't be saved because the spell Fletch used on her was too powerful for simple wizard doctors to cure. I looked at them and then they said they'll try. But she died in their attempt of 'trying'.

They left the surgery room and one of the doctors looked at me "It's best if you go in and say your final goodbyes" he said and left.

I pushed the door and went in. I looked at Mitchie's lifeless body and I walked closer. I caress her cheek and then I held her up in my arms and start to cry. Her body was cold, her once soft lips were now dry and she was pale.

"You promised that you won't leave me… and now you broke your promise… you're such a cheater" I whispered in her ear and smiled as I imagined her answer _"Riiiight! You know I never break my promises" _and after that she'll smile and laugh her cute little laugh. I cry more at the thought of that and as I cry, I slowly fall asleep while her cold, dead body is still in my arms.

I woke up the next morning in my room in waverly place. I was in other clean clothes, not covered with blood. I stood up in a hurry and run down to the kitchen hoping that it was just a nightmare. I was running and thinking of Mitchie, that she would be sitting on the couch waiting for me to wake up as ususal. But when I get there, I find my family with Mitchie's parents waiting for me with sad faces. "It's real isn't it… It's not just a nightmare" I say as my voice cracks and I start to cry. Connie, Mitchie's mom, stands up and walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "It's all my fault that she died… if it wasn't for me… she… she would've still been alive" I say as I cry.

She looks at me and smiles a bit. "It's not your fault, my child. What she did, she did out of love. We are so proud of her, she loves you and she died believing in your love". I smile a bit and then look at her "I… I'm sorry" I whisper. Connie just nods and then she tells me to change for the memorial in the wizarding world and the burial in our human world. I nod and go change.

In my room, I open the closet and look inside. I find a blue T-shirt that was Mitchie's favorite to see on me so I decide to wear it with black skinny jeans and black and white converse. It's not that formal, but it's what I wore when Mitchie proposed to me. I look at the mirror and see a picture of me and Mitchie stuck on there. We took that picture on our first date.

_**Flashback**_

"_Where are you taking me?" Alex asks Mitchie, trying to get a clue on where they are. "I told you it was a surprise" Mitchie said with a smirk on her face. And finally after a few more stairs they reach their destination, and once they were there, Mitchie takes the blindfold off Alex's eyes. At that moment, Alex put her hand on her mouth, "Oh my god, Mitchie. This is beautiful". They were on the rooftop of the empire state building. There, Mitchie set a table for two, with candles here and there. She hung some lights up and it was amazing. The wind wasn't that hard, it was a breeze with the scent of vanilla, Mitchie's favorite. "How?" Alex asked. "It's a secret, but I promise I'll tell you later" Mitchie answered with a smile on her face._

_They ate dinner and talked for a while then Alex made an unexpected move. She leaned over to Mitchie and pressed her lips against Mitchie's as they got lost in one passionate kiss. _

_The lack of air caused them to part. And at the moment, Alex noticed that Mitchie's smile faded away. Mitchie was… sad. "I… I'm sorry… I thought…" Alex started explaining. Mitchie looked at Alex "Shhhh… It's ok" she said softly. "Then why are you sad?" Alex asked as she placed her hand on Mitchie's cheek. Mitchie leaned into it "Because I can't start a relationship based on secrets" she said. Alex looked confused "What secret, my sweet angel? There is no secret in the world that could break us apart. Whatever it is I'm sure we can find a way to pass it" Alex said as she leaned over and pecked Mitchie's lips and held her hand, reassuring Mitchie of what she just said._

_Mitchie smiled a bit and looked in Alex's eyes. "I… I'm a wizard" she said hesitantly. "What?" Alex said shocked. And at that moment, Mitchie let go of Alex's hand and played around with her finger making a magical circle of light above them. "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore" Mitchie said with a sad tone. "There's the door, if you want to leave" she said while pointing to the door. _

_Alex stood up and Mitchie thought it was over. But Alex caught Mitchie's lips in her own and kissed her passionately and then she broke the kiss. "It's ok… I'm a wizard, too" Alex said with a smile as she kissed Mitchie again._

_That was the moment they both knew that they were meant for each other. After the dinner and confession session, Alex used her wand to set up the camera and snap the photo._

_**End of flashback**_

A few silent tears rolled down my face as I remembered that. Then suddenly I felt a warm breeze blowing my tears away. It had that same vanilla scent that Mitchie loved. Suddenly I hear Mitchie's voice _"I'll never leave your side"_

_**So what do you guys think?**_

_**+5 reviews for the next chapter... Plz review so I cn know that someone at least reads my story! PLEASE!  
**_


	2. Just come back to me

_**So... New chapter. I hope you like it and I've said before... All I own is the plot**_

_**BTW thanks to all that reviewed and As I promised after 5 reviews I'll upload a new chapter so here it is...**_

_**To get the chapter after this I need to have a total of +10 reviews... so start reviewing**_

_**I talk too much... on with the story... YA!  
**_

Chapter 2: Just come back to me

**Alex's POV**

I was ready and it was time for the memorial. I went down and they were all waiting. As soon as I reached there, they all stood up and that meant that it was time to go to the memorial in the wizarding world. We all walk through the gate in the lair and into the wizarding world.

As I was walking to the seat upfront, I saw everyone looking at me with sad eyes. Most of them stood up and came to me and said "We're sorry for your loss". I just nod and walk again. Everyone was there. Juliet, Mason, Harper, Seth and the wizarding council and half the people of that city were there. These were just in the wizarding world. In the burial, in our world, Mitchie's friends from camp rock will be there and all those who knew her.

Finally, I found my place upfront and I slide in and sit down quietly. At that moment, I swear I could feel Mitchie, with that trademark warm, vanilla scented breeze. But who was I kidding? She is dead and all thanks to me. At the same moment, Mason sits next to me and puts his arms around me in a tight hug, and that warm breeze was gone. And after a few minutes, the high priest of the council started talking but I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. Long story short, Mitchie had a memorial of a hero, which she deserved.

The memorial finished and it was time for the burial on earth, and with one swish of the priest's wand, we were teleported to the cemetery on earth then we waited a while till those who know Mitchie came. I stood up and they came one by one. Caitlyn came first and she held me in a hug "I'm sorry" she said. "Thank you for being here today" I replied. And after Caitlyn came, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Shane, Jason, Brown, Lola, Baron and his friend which I can't seem to remember his name and much more arrived. Then the ceremonies started. As usual, the priest said a few words then asked if any of Mitchie's friends or family would like to come up and say a word.

Tess stood up and walked to the front. "Hi, I'm Tess and I'm Mitchie's friend from camp rock. The truth is… we weren't off to a great start but she changed me in a way I could never imagine. She taught me about the values of love and she taught me on how to speak for myself and stand by my own decisions. She taught me not to be scared of what people might say or think" Tess' voice started to crack and tears began to fall. So Caitlyn stood up and walked to Tess and held her hand. "And now, we have each other" Caitlyn continued on behalf of her own fiancé, Tess. They both looked at Mitchie's Coffin. "Thank you for everything you have done for us, Mitchie" Tess finally said as she and Caitlyn went back to their seats.

I thought they were done talking but Shane stood up to talk. "I'm sorry… for everything I have done" that's all he said and then he looked at her in the coffin for a while then he went back to his seat. From what he said, I remembered what 'everything I have done' meant.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a school day but Mitchie was nowhere to be found. Alex went everywhere and searched every place in Tribeca High, but there was no use. Mitchie hadn't call since yesterday and Alex was getting worried. She was in the hallway, leaning against her locker door, when Harper came by. "Wow Alex… you look sad… are you alright?" she asked. This was the first time that Harper saw Alex actually care about someone. "I don't know… It's just… Mitchie didn't call yesterday and didn't show up today and I'm really worried about her" Alex said in almost a whisper._

_The school day was finally over and it is time to get home. Alex walked the street and passed through the way leading to the main door of their house. Alex didn't want to pass from the way of the substation, cause she knows that if she passes through there, Justin was going to see her and tell her to wait the tables. Alex was not in a mood for doing anything until she finds out what happened to Mitchie. Justin and Max run the sub-shop for a few days with the help of uncle Kelbo, since Jerry and Teresa went on an anniversary holiday that Justin kindly gave them._

_Alex walked until she reached the back road which leads straight to the door of their house. And as she came closer and closer, she saw a figure sitting at the door step of her house. And as she got closer to that figure, she realized who it was. _

_Mitchie Torres was sitting on Alex Russo's door step with blood dropping from her hand. Mitchie was sitting there waiting for Alex to come home. She was wearing baggy jeans and a grey hoodie and her face was buried in her blood filled hands. Alex just dropped her school bag in the middle of the street and ran towards Mitchie. She knelt in front of the other brunette and held her in a comforting embrace._

"_Who did this to you?" Alex asked worried of what happened to her girlfriend. Mitchie was still sobbing and crying, then she remover her hands from her face. "I thought we were fine… I thought that both of us were happy with our lives… I… I didn't know who did it but he blamed… he… blamed it all on me" Mitchie said in a whisper. At that moment Alex was so confused and didn't understand who 'He' meant but one thing she knew was that she should take Mitchie inside and clean her up from all the blood._

_Alex lifted Mitchie and searched for the keys to open the door. Mitchie held tight to Alex's waist and buried her face in her neck. And once Alex found the key they entered the house as Alex guided Mitchie to her room._

_Mitchie sat on the bed but she still wouldn't let go if Alex. So Alex went down on her knees to be in eye level with Mitchie, but Mitchie was looking down. "Mitchie, baby, You need to let go of me for a while, so I can help you… Then I promise that we'll spend the whole day together… I will never leave your side" she said to Mitchie as she slowly let go of her. "Now, show me your hands" Alex asked, in a sweet yet firm tone. And Mitchie obeyed as she stuck out her hands for Alex to see._

_Alex gasped as she saw Mitchie's hand. It had shards of glass and a few splinters of wood. "I'll go get the tweezers and a first aid kit" Alex said as she bolted out of the room as fast as she could. And then she came back and this time she sat next to Mitchie. Alex held one of Mitchie's hands "This is going to hurt but once I finish you'll feel fine" Alex said as she started pulling the glass shards and wood splinters from Mitchie's hand. With each pull, Alex could hear Mitchie whimper, but she knew that she had to continue, cause if Mitchie's wounds get infected, who knows what would happen. _

_After Alex finished one hand, she put some alcohol on a piece of cotton "This is gonna sting a bit honey, but I have to do it… Is it okay with you?" Alex asked hesitantly before she got a nod from Mitchie to continue. Alex started cleaning the wound and Mitchie hissed, the moment the alcohol touched the wounds. It burned but Mitchie didn't care, because she knew that she was in the safe hands of her one, true love._

_After Alex cleaned the wound in Mitchie's first hand, she wrapped it with bandage and then she took the other hand and repeated the whole process. After both of Mitchie's hands were cleaned and bandaged, Alex turned to face Mitchie and started removing her hair from her face. _

_Alex was shocked at the discovery of a cut and a bruise on Mitchie's face and more bruising on her stomach. At that moment Alex's eyes were filled with anger, but she couldn't ask her shocked girlfriend about what happened, at least not yet. Alex sighed and then she started cleaning Mitchie's cut on her face and she put some cream on the bruises. Then Alex stood up and went to her closet and got some clean clothes for Mitchie. Thankfully, they were almost the same size._

_Alex then guided Mitchie to the bathroom to change her clothes. A few moments later Mitchie came out of the bathroom dressed in the clean clothes Alex gave her. Then suddenly she broke down, crying. "I'm so… sorry" she said. Alex then went to Mitchie and held her in her arms. "Shhhh… there's no reason to be sorry, baby" Alex said as she reassured her with a tight hug. Then they both sat on the bed._

_"Now tell me, what happened" Alex asked. Mitchie breathed deeply before explaining what had happened "It… It was Shane… he… he said that I'm the one who told everyone about him and Andy… he said that just because I have the guts to come out doesn't mean he can, too… I told him… I told him that I didn't do anything… and it wasn't my secret to tell… but he didn't believe me… he hit me and threw me against the window… and it broke and I landed on it, that's why I had all those shards and splinters… and then he… he got the knife and he… but I was able to run away" she said as the tears fell down from her eyes. At that moment, Alex's hand turned into a fist but it softens once Mitchie held it. "I swear to god… I'm Gonna…..!" Alex screamed and clenched her teeth. "Alex, don't. Please. Just stay with me" Mitchie pleaded. And Alex nodded. Then Mitchie buried her face in Alex's neck and fell asleep, so Alex left her on the bed and went out to the substation while Mitchie took rest._

_"Where have you been?" Justin asked. "Long story" Alex replied. Then a few moments later, Shane and Andy showed up at the substation. "Where is Mitchie? I need to talk to her!" Shane demanded. "You have a lot of nerve coming in here!" Alex screamed and Justin came running and stood behind her._

_"Look I'm sorry… I just want to tell her that I'm sorry… I was angry at that time and I didn't know what I was doing… It turns out that Andy told everyone, cause he got the courage from Mitchie to go out" Shane said in a voice full of regrets. "Sorry?... Sorry? That's all you could say?" Alex screamed at his face with tears filling her eyes. "Sorry… Doesn't fix the bruises she has…. Sorry… Doesn't erase the cut on her face or the wounds in her hands… and most of all… sorry… sorry, doesn't fix the hurt you've caused us" she said as he broke down and went on his knees to beg for forgiveness._

_"Don't worry… I forgive you." A voice came from behind Alex, it was Mitchie. She was coming down the stairs with a big smile on her face. After a minute, she joined Alex and she stood in front of Shane and Andy. Mitchie reached out her hand and helped Shane up. "It took a lot of courage from you and I admire that… Thank you" Mitchie said and Shane hugged her with tears in his eyes._

_It was that moment when Alex realized that the girl she loved has a really big heart filled with hope and forgiveness. And she also realized that one person, CAN make a difference._

_**End Flashback**_

"Alex" I hear someone call my name and I snap out of the flashback. It was Harper, she was pointing at me to stand and say a few words. I stood and walked to the front. I smiled, but I couldn't say a word. "I… I'm thankful that you all took the time and came here today. It means a lot to me and… to Mitchie. So… Thank you" I managed to say and went back to my seat beside Mason. After that the ceremony ended and Mitchie's coffin was lowered to the ground and covered in sand. Mitchie was now… gone... and so are all her friends and the council and everyone.

My parents and her parents left me there, standing over her tombstone. They thought that they'd give me a little privacy to say my final goodbyes. But… That's something I would never do. I would never say goodbye.

But at that moment, that same warm breeze with vanilla scent passed by me again. "_I will never leave you_" the voice said to me, it was almost a whisper, but I could recognize that voice no matter where I am. It was her, it was Mitchie. "Mitchie... JUST COME BACK TO ME!" I yell. I know she's there… but… how?

_**Review and tell me what you think... +10 in total reviews for the next chapter... =D**_

_**Thanks to all that reviewed in the 1st chapter... Ur reviews make me smile... =D  
**_


	3. I'm here

_**OK... 3rd chapter! YAY! I'm sorry it's short but it's something... Guess what?**_

_**Mitchie's back baby! YEAH! Since all of you guys want her back but she's still not alive...coz If i brought her back to life then there would be no story... so... yeah... oh and I would like to thank TheReckless1611**__** for inspiring me with the idea of how to bring Mitchie back.  
**_

_**Oh... oh,,, and I would like to thank MrSayWHATever from you tube for allowing me to use the line **__"__**Alex Russo,**_ _**are you asking me? Or the ground?**_"... **_Thank you so much! go read his/her story on youtube it's called "It would still be you" ... it's awesome _**

**_And THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed this story and please continue reviewing... this time +20 till the next chapter! YAY ME!_**

**_Me talk too much... On with the story!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm here

**Mitchie's POV**

A week passed by since I… or in other words… my body, died. I was there through it all. I was there when Alex held me… I mean, my body in W.E.H, and I was there at the memorial and I sat beside her during the burial… until Mason sat on me… Not cool!... even though, I didn't feel it… It was still not COOL!

And every time I'm there, Alex seems to feel my presence… Well, how wouldn't she? Every time I come close to her I always bring that warm, vanilla scented breeze along with me. I even whisper in her ear every once in a while. But on the day of my burial she knew I was there, which made me smile. That feeling that you get when you know that someone won't give up on you. Even if your kinnda… dead… nothing… I'm just sayin'.

Here I am now in her room, sitting on her bed. I really don't know what I am now… a ghost? a lost soul? An angel… probably the guardian kind… I'm not sure, but I'll take a pick and I choose to be the guardian, because technically I'm stuck with her, which is a good thing.

For a whole week, I watched her cry and look at our pictures together. I wanted to hold her and to show myself to her but… I couldn't. If I show myself to her, she'll start having false hopes about me being alive again and I'm not sure if that's possible. I know Alex and she will not stop at anything to bring me back… That's what I loved about Alex, when she sets her mind to something she always goes for it, no matter what.

_**Flashback**_

_"OMG! Are you serious?" Alex asked the director from the art academy. "Yes, miss Russo. All you have to do is sign this paper here and let your parents right here and the place is all yours… Make me proud" the director said with a big smile on her face. "I will…. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Alex said as she hugged the director and then Mr. Larrytate and then ran out of the principal's office._

_Alex ran through the halls and then she bumped into Mitchie. "OUCH! Why don't you watch where you're going before you bump into people?" Mitchie screamed, rubbing her head while her eyes were still close. And once she opened them she saw a grinning Alex in front of her "I… I'm sorry… I didn't know… I" Mitchie started to explain but was cut off when Alex hugged her tight. "Look!" said Alex as she gave the paper to Mitchie. She read the paper and a smile came to her face "WOW Alex… this is great! Your dream is finally coming true… you're gonna have your own art gallery!" she said as she hugged Alex. And they both smiled._

_Later at the Russo home:_

_"But mom, dad… why?" Alex argued. "You're just too young to take a responsibility this big" Teresa said. "Oh… and Justin can handle everything because he is so responsible, right?" Alex asked sarcastically. "hmm… if that's how you put it… then… yes. I'm sorry honey but you never really handled something as big as feeding a goldfish, who died, let alone run your own art gallery." Jerry said in his confused, cute tone of voice. "Why… of all people… does my dream always have to be crushed?" Alex asked as she threw the paper and ran upstairs crying._

_Mitchie was there witnessing everything. After Alex stormed off, Mitchie picked up the paper that Alex signed and blew on it to clean it from the dust. "I'm sorry you had to see that" Teresa apologized to Mitchie. Then Mitchie smiled "It's okay Mrs. Russo… I'm kinnda like family now" she said and Teresa smiled._

_"But… Please. Could you sign this for Alex?" Mitchie asked politely. "Hmm… I don't know" said Jerry "I mean… I'm not sure Alex is ready for this"._

_"Mr. Russo. I know Alex is that person who you see is always careless about everything. But… this is her dream. Please sign it and I promise I'll watch over her and make sure she doesn't mess this up… The building is given to her by the director of the art academy herself… so you see… you don't have to pay anything and all Alex has to do is… paint. Please Mr. Russo… I know that this means a lot to her" Mitchie pleaded and almost begged. Then Jerry took the paper from her hand. "Well, Teresa. She's our daughter and it's her dream… I say let her have it" he smiled as he signed and then gave the pen to Teresa "Okay… but as long as you watch over her, Mitchie. You're like her guardian angel" she said as she finished signing._

_"I'll go tell Alex the good news!" Mitchie said as she hugged Jerry and Teresa "Thank you" she whispered._

_Alex was crying in her room and mumbling some things when the door opened. Mitchie came in with a big smile on her face. "I'm sorry for running off like that… I" Alex said as she wiped the stray tears off her face, then she looked at Mitchie… smiling._

_"Prepare to love me for the rest of your life!" Mitchie said excited about what she was going to tell Alex. "Why… what have you done?" Alex asked and a smile formed on her face. And at that moment, Mitchie gave the paper to Alex. "And you're welcome!" Mitchie smiled. Then Alex jumped as she saw her parents' signature then she lunged at Mitchie, catching her lips in a kiss._

_A while later, Alex pulled away when she realized what she has done. "I… I'm so sorry… I didn't… I" Alex started explaining while looking at a very confused Mitchie. "Shhh…" Mitchie put her finger against Alex's lips and then kissed her again._

_A week later:_

_"Wait there… and no peeking!" Alex told Mitchie as she led her to the middle of the gallery. Then a while later, Alex removed Mitchie's blind fold. "OMG… Alex… This is beautiful" Mitchie gasped and looked around. There were only a few paintings, but it was something. There were 3 paintings on one wall and a big painting of the sunset in front and there was also a big Black grand piano in the middle of the hall. "It's not much. But it's a start and that piano would be… yours" Alex said as she pointed at the piano. Mitchie didn't believe it but it was real, and for once. Mitchie figured that dreams do come true._

_"So do you like it?" Alex asked. "It's beautiful… but you shouldn't have… I don't deserve all this" Mitchie said or in another words, stuttered and blushed. "Well… I wanted to give you something special as a thank you for getting my parents to sign the paper… so… thank you" and as soon as Alex finished her sentence. Mitchie leaned forward and caught Alex's lips with her own and it lead to one passionate kiss. Then the lack of oxygen broke them apart. "So…" Alex said as she was trying to catch her breath. "yeah… so…" Mitchie replied._

_"Would you… like to hang out sometime?" Alex asked Mitchie while she was looking at the ground and blushing. "__**Alex Russo,**_ _**are you asking me? Or the ground?**_" _Mitchie giggled at the thought. So Alex lifted her head and looked at Mitchie "I said… would you like to hang out sometime?... Happy?" Alex said as she pouted and smiled at the same time. "What? I just wanted you to ask me while actually looking at me" Mitchie replied and they both laughed._

_**End Flashback**_

At night, Alex went to the gallery and I got dragged along since I'm stuck with her. She entered and I came in behind her. The paintings were covered in a white cloth so it wouldn't be dirty, I think. And after a while, she put a blanket on the floor and laid down on it, the same that she did when I was still alive. We used to lay around and talk to each other and sometimes, we'd sleep in till morning.

I watched her as she laid there peacefully, but then she started to cry. "You promised you'd never leave me… you promised that you'll always watch over me… but where are you now?" she whispered and I felt my heart break in two. That's it… screw the rules and the false hope stuff… she has to know I'm here and there's no better way to that other than…

I walked to the piano and started playing. I played a song… my song… called 'Catch me'… it's kind of a piano version, but it's still good. Then I start singing "_Before I fall… too fast… Kiss me quick… but make it last…"_

I was singing then I saw her… she stood up and walked to the piano, and then I started fading in for her to see me and to know I'm there. "Mi… Mitchie" I hear her call my name and her voice is cracked but it had a hint of her smile in it.

For the first time since everything happened… she was smiling again.

After I finished the song, I stood up and walked over to her and cupped her cheek… she can't feel me, it's just like air was holding her, but it almost felt real. I looked in her eyes "_I'm here_"

* * *

_**So what do you think? Is it too cheesy or is it cute?**_

_**Anyway... What do you think is going to happen next? Tell me your opinion?**_

_**What will Alex do to bring Mitchie back and would she have to sacrifice herself to the one she loves? Find out when you review so I can put new chapter... ^_^**_


	4. Why

_**New chapter! YAY!**_

_**Sorry I'm late but I had to make a good one... =D**_

_**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed and thank you all for the support! I really hope you guys like this one... and... +25 reviews for the next chapter! HAHA! I'm mean... =D**_

_**Ok... so... on with the story!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Why

**Alex's POV**

She cupped my cheek but I didn't feel a thing, it was just as if air was only there. Yes, it was only a week but to me it felt like seconds were hours and hours were days and those days were years. I don't know how she's here but it's real, she is here even if she's a ghost or guardian or whatever. "How? And… since when?" I asked her and a few tears roll down my face. She smiled then she wiped the tears from my face, but it only felt like the tears were going in a different direction, I couldn't feel her anymore and that tore me apart. Then she started to speak "I don't know how, but what's important is that I'm here now and I've been like this since I took my last breath. After that, I watched over you and like your mom said, I'm your guardian angel" she said. I smiled then I looked at her.

"So… Mitchie… you were there when I held you in the hospital?"

"Yup… "

"And during the times I cried in my room?"

"yes"

"And during the memorial and burial?"

"Yes… but mason sitting on me was so not cool" Mitchie added which made me want to laugh.

"So technically, you were there through everything?"

"Yup… pretty much everything" she answered with a grin forming on her face.

At that moment I was a bit mad, so I removed my shoe and threw it at her… I mean… through her.

As the shoe went through her, she yelled "Hey! What was that for?... I might not feel anything now but it's like wind is drafting through me".

"Oh… Don't blame me! You were there from the start and you watched me cry every night for the past week and you decided to show yourself… hmm… I don't know… NOW? Where were you when I needed you the most?" I started yelling at her but then my yelling turned into crying while yelling. It bothered me that she was there and I didn't know it.

"I'm sorry… it's just that… if I showed you myself before, you would build up false hope of me returning and I just want you to be happy… even if it's… without me. But when I saw that you just shut out everyone and you wouldn't open your heart for anyone else, I decided… 'screw the rules… my fiancé needs me now'… so… here I am now" She explained and I smiled a little. She always cared for me, she was always there when I need her and now… she's here.

"Wait… what do you mean 'be happy, even if it's without me'?... you know I'm happy when I'm with you" I protested. I was always happy when she was around. I don't think that I can ever move on without her.

After that I went back to the blanket and laid down and she sat next to me. "Alex…" she called. "Yes?" I asked.

"Alex… Do you remember what you promised me when we got engaged?"

"Yes.."

"Can you remind me what that promise was?" she said in that voice. You know… the one your mom uses to make you feel guilty or something.

"I promised that if anything ever happens to you… I would try to move on and be happy… without… you" I reply hesitantly. And she just said "um…hum" in that 'I told you so' tone, which really irritated me. She knows that I love her too much for that but… hmmm… I don't know.

I looked at her and my smile faded. "But doing that means that I… I have to be with someone else who is not you… and you wanting me to move on makes me feel like … like you don't love me anymore…" I told her and my voice cracked and I started crying… again.

I turned to see her and her head was down and her hair was covering her face. I felt helpless, since I can't move her hair from her face and hug her and tell her that I'm sorry and that everything's gonna be okay.

"Of course I love you, Alex. Don't you ever think otherwise. Remember when you stood by my side when Stevie accused me of stealing her things. Everyone believed her cause she put a spell on them… hmm… who knew she was a wizard huh?" Mitchie said, suddenly changing the subject, which made me smile at the memory. "It turns out that she wanted to get you away from me cause she likes me and wanted me to be hers" then Mitchie burst out laughing at what she said. I looked at her and smiled while I lifted one of my eyebrows "Yeah, but one thing she didn't know… it was that you were already mine" I said as I blushed… hmm… usually she would be kissing me by now but it was impossible considering her condition…

_**Flashback**_

_"She did it… I know it was her" Stevie said as she pointed at Mitchie. Alex, Mitchie and Harper were standing by Alex's locker waiting for the popcorn to be ready, then the wicked witch of Tribeca, came along._

_Mr. Larrytate stood in front of the three amigos… I mean… amigas (They're girls… DUH! =D). "She took it" Stevie pointed at Mitchie again. "WOW… She has officially lost it" Harper said in sarcasm. "No… I didn't lose it… you took it" she defended her statement._

_"Is what Stevie saying true Miss Torres? Did you take her gold bracelet?" Mr. Larrytate asked. "I did not take anything Mr. Larrytate… I swear!" Mitchie defended. "Well… then you won't mind me searching your locker, would you?" he asked. "Well… go ahead… you're not gonna find anything there because I didn't take…" Mitchie was cut off when Mr. Larrytate pulled a golden bracelet out of her locker. "No… she must've put it in here" Mitchie started yelling. "It's true Mr. Larrytate. Mitchie could never do anything like that" Alex protested. "Oh so you're saying that I would put it in there so it…" Stevie started explaining when she was cut off by Mr. Larrytate putting his hand in front of her indicating that she should shut up for the moment. "Ms. Torres… I am disappointed in you. You have next month detention and school community service… which means that you will be cleaning up the black boards and wiping the cafeteria floor every day after school for the next month" he said as he pointed to everyone to scatter._

_"Guess that's what you deserve, Torres" Stevie said as she walked by. Then she got closer to Mitchie "I told you… I always win" she whispered and then she left._

_Alex looked at Mitchie and Harper. "What was that all about?" Alex asked Mitchie, but she turned away "It's nothing, Alex… excuse me… I have class now" she said as she left. "Haperrrrr!" Alex whined. "Yeah, yeah… I get it… you like Mitchie but you don't have the guts to tell her… right?" she asked smartly. Alex nodded and blushed then she looked at Harper with a confused look "Wait… how did you know?" she asked, hoping for a reasonable answer. _

_"It's obvious, Alex. By the way you look at her, by the way you stand up for her and by the way you act around her." Harper answered._

_"Well…. What should I do?"_

_"Tell her… Tell her that you like her and I mean like, like her!"_

_"No… I'm sure she won't like it and will probably throw her shoe at me!... Come on Harper… you're supposed to be good at this… give me a plan!"_

_"Ok… Here's what your gonna do…. Get it?" Harper whispered the plan in Alex's ear._

_"OH! Now I get it…. Harper you're a genius!" Alex screamed and jumped to hug Harper._

_After school:_

_Mitchie just finished cleaning the black boards and now she was heading to the cafeteria. And when she entered, she found that someone was already waiting for her there. It was Stevie "You having fun?" she asked. "Isn't it enough that you got me detention and school community service for one whole month?" Mitchie answered._

_"No… it's actually not enough… you see… I have to make your life a living hell… until you leave Alex and come to me"_

_"What are you saying Stevie?"_

_"I mean… stay away from Alex cause you're mine"_

_"I will never be yours… and don't worry about Alex cause she dowsn't even like me in that way"_

_"wow, Torres. You are really stupid. Couldn't you see the way she looks at you and the way she acts around you? She's crazy about you but too bad now… you're mine" Stevie said with a smirk on her face._

_"You know what, Stevie? I can't control who my heart falls in love with… but I know one thing… It's not you"_

_Stevie's eyes got filled with rage and she pulled out her wand from her boot. She pointed it at Mitchie and then something got fired from the end of her wand… It was a fire ball that was headed straight to Mitchie, but before Mitchie was able to move from the way, she was hit on her arm. But then, at that moment, Mitchie pulled her wand from her back pocket and pointed it at Stevie._

_"Not bad, Torres. But that was just a warning… If you go anywhere near Alex, she'll be toast! And you know that I won't hesitate in hurting her" Stevie said as she put her wand back to her boot and walked over to Mitchie. And as she came closer, Mitchie lowered her guard and put her wand back to her pocket, cause she knew that Stevie wasn't kidding about hurting Alex and Mitchie knew that being with Stevie was the only way she could protect Alex. "But I have one condition… we don't tell her that we're wizards" Mitchie said and then Stevie nodded in agreement and then casted a spell on herself. A spell to keep secrets till the last breath of that person. After Stevie casted it on herself, it was Mitchie's turn. "Now my love, It's your turn" she said._

_Mitchie closed her eyes and started saying the spell, but as she was saying it, she said one of the words wrong on purpose, which deactivates the spell immediately. And fortunately for her, Stevie didn't notice._

_After that, they both smiled and Stevie took a step closer to Mitchie then she put her hand behind Mitchie's neck and pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and Mitchie kissed back without noticing._

_Alex was watching them from behind the door… she was shocked and she felt so stupid. "I'm so stupid… it was wrong to come here… " she whispered to herself. "Why?" _

_**Flashback to be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**WOW... BTW that's not all the flashbeck... there is still more to it... so If you wanna know what Alex did and what happened to Stevie and Mitchie... you have to review and find out... haha...**

**And thanks again to those who take a few seconds from thier time to review! =D**


	5. With you is where I belong

_**So... new chapter... anyway... 28 reviews till the next one... Or else... =**_**D**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: with you is where I belong

_**Previously in the flashback**_

_After that, they both smiled and Stevie took a step closer to Mitchie then she put her hand behind Mitchie's neck and pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and Mitchie kissed back without noticing._

_Alex was watching them from behind the door… she was shocked and she felt so stupid. "I'm so stupid… it was wrong to come here… " she whispered to herself. "Why?" _

_**Flashback continue**_

_After what Alex saw, she ran out of the school and headed to the subshop. But as she was running, she hit the door and Mitchie noticed so she pulled back from the kiss. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Stevie looked at the door and then looked at Mitchie and smiled. "Alex…" she said coldly as Mitchie's eyes filled up with tears, she knew that Alex saw them and it hurt her inside that she couldn't go to Alex and tell her that she loves her. _

_Stevie laughed and then turned to Mitchie "Huh… at least now she knows that you're already taken, my love" she said as she walked out of the cafeteria. And Mitchie was left alone until she finished her job._

_At night:_

_"I'm so sorry Alex… I didn't know that she and Stevie were… you know" Harper said as she got ready for bed. She would live with the Russos when her family would leave to somewhere. She looked back at a crying Alex Russo and thought that this was the first time Alex really cared for someone to a point of crying her eyes out from the moment she came home. "I… it's not… your fault" Alex whispered in between her sobs. She started thinking about the kiss she saw then suddenly she heard a knock on her window. It was Mitchie and luckily, Alex's room was the one with the window which led to the fire escape._

_"Alex, please open the window… It's freezing here…" Mitchie asked, but Alex ignored her… "Alex…" Mitchie called "Alex… I won't leave until you talk to me… what did I do? Please Alex, I can't rest knowing that you're mad at me… come on… please" she said, pretending not to know what's going on._

_Alex turned around to look at Mitchie "Well… suit yourself… you can stay there the whole night, for all I care…" Alex answered coldly then looked at Harper and talked to her about random things. _

_Mitchie looked at Alex and smiled, then she sat on the window pane, leaning on the glass of the window itself. And as if it wasn't already freezing cold, it started snowing too. Mitchie was still sitting on the window pane, looking at the moon and hugging herself, trying to keep warm._

_"Alex… aren't you going to let her in?" Harper asked while whispering. Then Alex turned around to find that Mitchie was still sitting there. She meant it when she said that she won't leave._

_"no" Alex said plainly_

_"Alex… It's freezing cold outside and it's snowing."_

_"I don't care… at least not anymore" Alex answered and then looked at Mitchie again._

_"Alex… she's just wearing a light jeans jacket which won't protect her from the cold"_

_"Harper… Don't blame me for Mitchie's choices in clothing… "_

_Harper looked at Alex and sighed. "Alex… you can't blame her… she doesn't know that you like her"_

"_Well… you've got a point there… but Harper… I don't know why she chose Stevie over me?"_

_"As I've said, Alex. She doesn't know that you like her… weren't you listening when I said it to you the first time?"_

_"Good point… Maybe I should let her in and tell her, and then maybe she'd tell me who she chooses, right? Me or Ste…" but before Alex could finish what she was saying, they heard a loud thud coming from the outside the window. Alex turned around to look and she saw that Mitchie wasn't there anymore, so she ran to the window and opened it, to find that Mitchie fell on the pathway of the fire escape._

_Alex then jumped out and carried Mitchie's cold body to her room and placed her on the bed. Then Harper came with 2 thick blankets in her hand and she covered Mitchie with them._

_Alex held Mitchie's hand then looked at Harper "She's cold… what have I done?" she said. Harper looked at Mitchie "Don't worry, Alex. She's going to be just fine. Let her body heat up for a while." Harper said then left the room._

_Alex went inside the blankets to lay closer to Mitchie. She wrapped her arm around Mitchie's waist and rested her head on her chest and waited._

_Half an hour later, Mitchie started waking up and she saw the position she was in with Alex then pulled away quickly. "I… I'm sorry" Mitchie said._

_"Don't worry about it, Mitch"_

_"So… how long was I out cold?"_

_"Almost 1 hour" Alex replied and then smiled, knowing that this was her chance to tell Mitchie what she felt. "Mitchie… I have something to tell you" she started, while Mitchie just listened. "I… I like you, Mitchie"._

_Mitchie smiled and then looked at Alex. She wanted to kiss her so bad, but she remembered what Stevie said about not hesitating to hurt Alex, then she sighed "I'm sorry, Alex… But I'm with Stevie now" she said as she was facing the ground. _

_A few tears from Alex's eyes hit the ground. "Get out…" said Alex. "But Alex… I'm sorry… I don't want it to be this way… I want to be with you" Mitchie said and meant every word. "So why can't you be?" Alex asked while she was still crying._

_Mitchie walked to the window "I just… can't" she said, leaving a crying Alex behind._

_A month later:_

_"hey love" Stevie said as she approached Mitchie. "Hi" Mitchie replied coldly. "So… what are you doing later?" Stevie asked._

_"I have class later, Stevie"_

_"How about you skip class… I know how eager you are to get to art class and it's only because Alex is there… but remember what I told you…"_

_"O… Okay, fine… I'll skip class… so what do you want to do?" Mitchie asked and waited for an answer._

_"I know…" Stevie said as she dragged Mitchie and led her to the girls bathroom and then they waited for the bell to ring._

_Later in art class, Alex was surprised and worried about why Mitchie wasn't there. Mitchie would usually spend the class trying to flirt with Alex, but Alex knew that there was no use to what Mitchie was doing, cause she is now with Stevie. Suddenly Alex felt something… like… it was Mitchie and she was in trouble. Alex then was excused to go to the bathroom. She was thankful that she put a protection spell on Mitchie two weeks ago, it is really useful now._

_In the girls' bathroom, Stevie pinned Mitchie to the wall and started kissing her roughly "Don't scream or squirm or even move or make any sound… or else you can kiss your precious Alex, goodbye" Stevie said as she kissed Mitchie hard, that it would leave a bruise later on. Mitchie nodded, knowing that the safety of Alex was involved. She had to let Stevie do anything with her, to protect that person the one she truly loves, Alex._

_A minute later, Stevie began taking Mitchie's clothes off and then she put her knee in between Mitchie's legs and pressed hard. Mitchie wanted to scream at that moment but she couldn't. And then, because of the pain, a moan escaped Mitchie's lips and then Stevie stopped and slapped Mitchie to the ground "I said… don't make a sound" Stevie said with rage in her eyes again. _

_She then sat on top of Mitchie and started kissing her hard and putting her hand in places they shouldn't be in. All Mitchie was able to do, was just cry._

_At the same moment, Alex was walking in the corridor that led to the girls bathroom and as she got closer, the feeling of Mitchie being in trouble got stronger, so she fastened her pace and finally reached the bathroom. She opened the door to find Stevie on a naked and fainted Mitchie. "GET OFF HER!" she yelled as she pushed Stevie to the wall, away from Mitchie. "Jealous much, Russo?" Stevie said in a sarcastic tone. Then she pulled out her wand. "She's all yours, Russo. I'm done with her" she said as she teleported herself out of the bathroom. _

_Alex was angry but then she looked at Mitchie who fainted and was laying on the bathroom floor, naked. She picked up Mitchie's clothes then she teleported a big towel and wrapped Mitchie in it, then she teleported with Mitchie to her room in Waverly place. Alex carried Mitchie to her bed and let her rest there while she went back to school, there was only 1 class left after all._

_After school in Alex's room:_

_"Wh… Where am I?" Mitchie asked as she slowly sat up, to see Alex sitting beside her and watching her. "You're in my room" Alex replied. _

_"What… I… I can't… Stevie… she'll" is all Mitchie could say, but Alex looked at her and said with a sad tone "Well… uh… in the bathroom… when you fainted… she… she said that she's done with you and… you're all mine… I'm sorry cause I really don't know what was all that about"._

_"She… she said that?" Mitchie asked, confused._

_"Yes… and I'm sorry" Alex said as she sat beside Mitchie._

_"Oh, thank goodness! I… I like you too Alex" Mitchie said as she hugged Alex. Then told her about what happened between her and Stevie._

_"You should've told me… and we could've stood up to her, together" Alex said, while smiling at Mitchie. "yeah, but… what kind of person would I be if I don't protect those who are important to me" Mitchie replied then Alex hugged her and Mitchie relaxed in Alex's hug and then she fell asleep, knowing that she's safe in the arms of Alex._

_**End Flashback**_

**Alex's POV**

That night, I slept at the studio with Mitchie by my side. It's true… I couldn't feel her but I knew she was there. I woke up at 5 and the drive back home took half an hour, so I reached home by 5:30.

I headed straight to my room and then I took a shower and changed into some clean clothes. And as I went down, I entered the kitchen and saw Mason waiting. "Mason… what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well… this is your first day of school… you know… since… and I thought maybe I could come with you" he replied. "well… I… uh.." I wanted to tell him that I wanted a peaceful walk with Mitchie, to school but Mitchie came to me and whispered in my ear "Alex… I know what you're thinking and you can forget about it… go with Mason" she said. "I… okay… I guess a little change won't hurt" I told him.

So we walked to school and we talked the whole way there. I laughed occasionally at Mitchie sticking her finger in Mason's face every once in a while. I really missed having her around… I mean around when I could touch her, kiss her and hug her.

And later when it was time to go home, Mason held me from the wrist and pulled me to the school parking lot.

"Mason, is there anything wrong?" I ask calmly. "There's nothing wrong but…" he said as he came closer and kissed me on the lips. I let him and after a while he broke it and smiled then rode his car and drove away.

I smiled, too. But then I looked at Mitchie and she looked sad. A tear was already rolling down her face, but she saw me looking at her and then she faded away. I just realized what I did… I kissed someone else and liked it.

Mitchie disappeared and was nowhere to be found. I called her in my room and at the substation, but she didn't show. So the last place I thought of was the studio. I had this feeling that she was there and once I entered the studio, I found her playing around with her guitar. I put it there 2 weeks before she died and I guess that she's back to using it. She played a song that was familiar… a song called "She is Love" and it was the one Mitchie wrote for me.

_I've been beaten down  
I've been kicked around  
But she takes it all for me  
And I lost my faith  
In my darkest days  
she makes me want to believe_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
she is love  
And she is all I need  
she's all I need  
Well I had my ways  
They were all in vain  
And she waited patiently  
It was all the same  
All my pride and shame  
she put me on my feet_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
she is love  
And she is all I need  
she is love  
And she is all I need  
she is love  
And she is all I need_

_and when the world slows down deep  
and when those stars burn out here  
ohhh she'll be there  
yes she'll be there_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
she is love  
And she is all I need  
she is love  
And she is all I need  
she is love  
And she is all I need_

She finished singing then I entered. "That was amazing… how could you hold the guitar when you're a… an angel… I think" I said.

"I can hold anything solid… I mean like anything that is a material, and not a living creature… except for plants… they're living but I can still touch them and hold them" she replied calmly.

I sighed then I looked at her "I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean… you know… with Mason… I saw you cry and… I'm sorry" that was all I managed to get out. Then she smiled and stood up in front of me "it's okay, Alex. I shouldn't have cried cause I know I'm dead and you have to move on… I know that it was a mistake… showing myself to you… but it was a risk I had to take… you belong with the living, Alex and I'm standing in your way… so from now on I don't think that you're gonna see me often" she said in a sad tone, yet she managed to smile.

"No!" I screamed… then I started crying… "Mitchie… with you is where I belong"

* * *

_**So... what do you think? PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! **_

_**Remember... +28 Reviews till next one... and I mean it this time!  
**_


	6. New plans

_**Yeah... so... I'm sorry that I was late i posting this... I just have a writers block, a big one... so I wasn't able to think of anything but I wrote this last night and I hope you like it and PLEASE! review so I can know who is reading my story or if there's anyone reading it in the first place... =D**_

_**I talk too much so... ON WITH THE STORY!  
**_

Chapter 6: New plans

**Previously**

"No!" I screamed… then I started crying… "Mitchie… with you is where I belong"

**Mitchie's POV**

She started crying but it was better for her to move on. "You don't belong with me, Alex!" I argued and at that time I was angry… why can't she just move on?

Suddenly… Harper enters the gallery and looks at me and Alex. I panic and disappear, but I'm still there, it's just no one can see me. "Alex…." Harper said while crossing her arms and stomping the floor with her foot. Alex looks at Harper and gives her a big grin. "You didn't tell her… did you?" she asked and Alex just shook her head.

Tell me what… what was she going to tell me? "Alex… now please!" Harper stated and the Alex just sighed "Mitchie, come out… Harper knows… I told her… about… you know… your condition…" she said and then I reappeared. Then I look at both of them and Harper smiles "Hi, Mitchie… it's been a long time, huh?" she said. I just nod and then we both look at Alex in that look that says _you're in big trouble, missy… _ It was funny… haha… "WHAT?" Alex asks, then me and Harper start laughing as we always do in this situation.

It felt good to be laughing like I used to before… Then Harper looked at Alex "Alex, Mason called and he asked if you are free tonight and I said yes so you have to be home by 6:30 and he'll pick you up at 7" she said with her usual happy tone.

Alex looked at me then looked at Harper "I'm sorry Harper… You have to call Mason cause I'm not going with him" she said as she looked at me "I'm staying with Mitchie".

I looked at Harper and she gave me the _Make her go cause I wanna talk to you alone _look. I nodded then looked at Alex "You should go" I said, trying to hide the emotion of hurt that I felt… I didn't want to see her with someone else but I was dead and she has to move on. "No, Mitchie… I… I can't… I won't" she pleaded with me. I sighed and looked at her "Alex… go… I promise I'll stay here with Harper and I won't spy on you or read your mind after the date… just go… and have fun for once" I said. She looked at me and her eyes start to fill up with tears. "Mitchie… why are you pushing me away?" she asked as I flinched from her tone.

"BECAUSE I'M DEAD!" I snapped at her.

"But I can try to find a way to get you back… we're wizards and I'm sure that there's something we can do" she says desperately

I shake my head "No, Alex… I don't think that there's anything you can do… I'm dead… just a ghost or an angel or whatever… you have to move on"

Tears start flowing down her face "Mitchie… If you don't love me anymore, just say so… you don't have to make some lame excuse of me having to move on cause you're gone… If you want to get rid of me, you can just say that you don't love me and I'll go away" she said then turned around and ran out the door.

I turn to face Harper "Did I do the right thing by sending her away?" I ask and tears start flowing down my cheeks.

Harper looks back at me and smiles "For now… yeah… it's the right thing… cause we can't have her interfering with our plans"

"Our plans?" I ask curiously

"Yeah… we're gonna bring you back" she said confidently.

"How?"

"I don't know… you are the wizard… but we'll figure out a way"

I sighed… well at least she's trying to help me… there must be a way to come back but… how?

**Alex's POV**

If she wanted to get rid of me then she should've just said that she didn't love me and I'll leave her alone. But who am I kidding… I could never leave her even If I wanted to. I stormed out of the gallery in anger with tears filling my eyes. I ran home and changed into something nice for the night. If Mitchie wants me to go out with mason then I will.

It was already 7 when the door bell rang, I assumed it was him and I was right. "Hi Alex, you ready?" he said. I smiled and nodded then I linked my arm with his and looked back to see Justin, Max, mom and dad smiling at me.

I guess that they're just happy and think that I've moved on… but… by doing this… am I really moving on or am I just doing this cause I'm angry from Mitchie. Somehow… what I'm doing feels… right but wrong at the same time…

But then my train of thoughts was cut when Mason opened the car door and said "In you go, my lady" with his sweet British accent. I just smiled and entered a car. We drove to this fancy restaurant and had dinner then we went back home. It was cold when we parked in front of my house so he wrapped him arm around me then leaned in to kiss me and a moment later I started kissing back.

And before I knew it his hand was wandering my body. He held my breast and pushed harder on the kiss but then I just pulled away. "I'm sorry, did I do anything wrong?" he asked and I just smiled and leaned in to give him a peck then I pulled back "It was great but… I just can't do this… at least not now" I said with the best fake smile I could put on then I got out of the car and entered the house and went straight up to my room.

I entered my room to find Harper and ghost/angel Mitchie playing cards. I always thought about how Mitchie can hold non-living things and plants… but why couldn't she hold me in her arms again like she used to. I missed her kisses and her hugs. She'd always know when I'm sad and come give me a reassuring hug and always tell me that everything's gonna be alright.

I miss her 'I love you's and her sweetness and I just want my Mitchie back.

I didn't realize it but tears were already flowing down my cheeks as Harper comes and gives me a hug.

"I know you miss all that but at least I'm still here somehow" Mitchie spoke and I looked at her with anger.

"You don't know anything about me anymore… and who told you that you are allowed to read my mind?" I say with all anger

"I'm sorry, Alex… I d-didn't mean to… I… I" she stuttered.

I wiggled my way out of Harper's grip and walked towards Mitchie. Harper looked at me and saw that I'm furious, "well…. Bye" she said as she stormed out of the room. I looked at the door as it was shut quickly and then I heard Mitchie laugh. I missed hearing that life filled laugh but as soon as I turned around to face Mitchie again, her laugh turned into a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask seriously.

"Nothing, it's just… you look adorable when you're angry" she said as she smirked. But then the smile faded away when she say my tears beginning to flow.

"Do you know how it hurts me to lose you twice!" I screamed.

"Alex… I… I…" she tries to say something but I cut her off.

"I lost you once already but I got you back…. but… this time… I'm not sure I could ever get you back again" this time I say it in a whisper as I break down crying.

She looked at me with her sad eyes "Maybe that's just how life works… I got lucky once and if I have a chance to come back to you again… I would… I'd take that chance in a heart beat" she said. But I just looked at her as she kneeled in front of me "I miss holding you in my arms every night… I miss your touch… I miss your kiss… but… you should at least try to be happy with someone else… cause seeing you this sad is just breaking me from inside" she said as she ran her hand through my hair. I couldn't feel her hand but I felt the wind she brought as she moved my hair with that vanilla scented breeze.

"But… why are you pushing me away?" I ask.

"you know what… screw it all… I love you, Alex Russo… and I always will… " she said and we both smiled.

And a few minutes later, I was standing on the balcony and I faced the city. Mitchie was sitting there beside me. "Waverly Place looks so beautiful at night" I said as I looked at the lights shining the street.

"Yeah… but it's nothing… compared to your beauty" Mitchie said .

I smirked then I looked at her "so… what were you and Harper doing while I was gone?" I ask.

"Nothing… just… playing cards and reading books and stuff… no biggy" she said.

"Mitchie Marie Torres – Russo….. Don't you dare lie to me! You've always been a bad liar" I said firmly.

"I know I'm a bad liar… but since when did my last name become Torres – Russo? I thought we agreed on Russo – Torres?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"It became Torres – Russo cause it sounds WAY better than Russo – Torres… Now… Tell me what were you and Harper were doing when I was gone?"

"FINE…" she said like a typical teenager "we were looking through some books in the lair cause Harper said that I died with a spell so there must be a way to bring me back".

My vision get's blurry because of the tears building up in my eyes. I smiled "We'll find a way Mitchie… and I'll get you back again" I tell her.

She smiles then looks me in the eyes "You never lost me and you never will" she whispered those words in my ear. And a moment later I was already in bed with Mitchie lying next to me. I might not feel her but I know that she's there. And as I close my eyes, I start to remember the time when I thought I lost Mitchie for the first time.

_**Flashback/Dream**_

_"But Alex… why?" Dean asked as he followed Alex to the lockers. "Dean… it would've been over sooner or later… we're just not… working" Alex replied as she turned around to face him. He seemed angry. "Why are you so worked up about it anyway?" Alex asked. _

_"Well… when my girlfriend of 6 months breaks up with me with no reason… I think I have a right to know why"_

_"Dean… it's just that…" she tried to say something but she was cut off when he spoke. "Alex… is there someone else? Cause I swear to god… If there's someone else Alex!" he screamed._

_"Yes, Dean…. There is someone else… as a matter of fact… there is someone BETTER than you" she said and emphasized on the word 'Better'._

_Dean just looked at Alex then walked away. She shook her head then sighed and took her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. She took the phone and put it on her ear then put her head in the locker so that Mr. Larrytate wouldn't catch her using a cell phone on school grounds._

_Ring…. Ring… Ring…._

_"He- hello…. Ah… ah… achooooooo (sneeze)" a voice answered from the other side._

_" Mitchie, baby… are you in bed, resting like I told you?" Alex asked with a concerned tone._

_"yeah… yeah I am…" she answered and giggles, then Alex heard something from the background *Mitchie… the mix is ready and all we have to do now is record your voice and we have a new song*_

_"Mitchie Marie Torres… are you recording a new song?" Alex asked her girlfriend._

_"uh… ok… fine… yes… I'm working… I'm sorry, I got bored at home so I wrote a new song and now I'm recording it… so please please please… don't be mad" Mitchie replied._

_"Fine but you're still gonna come to the sub station tonight"_

_"Yes, baby… I… I… achooo…. I will… and Alex I… I…"_

_"Sorry Mitchie I gotta go now… Mr. Larrytate is roaming around and I don't want detention today cause it's gonna make me late in making your surprise"_

_"No… wait wait… don't hang up on me… I love you" Mitchie said but she was too late._

_Click…_

_"She hung up on me"_

_Later that night, at the substation_

_"HELLO!" Mitchie said as she entered the dark substation. Suddenly the lights were turned on and Alex, Justin, Max, their parents and her parents jumped and screamed "SURPRISE!"._

_Then Alex walked up to Mitchie with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "Alex… wow… you… you didn't have to" Mitchie stuttered then hugged Alex._

_"Come on Mitchie, blow the candles and let's have some cake" Mitchie's mom came with a big cake which said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITCHIE'. She blew the candles and cut the cake_

_"So what did you wish for?" Alex asked_

_"If I tell you… I might jinx it" Mitchie replied_

_"Come on please!" Alex begged then Mitchie sighed and faced Alex._

_"Alex… I… I Love you" Mitchie said and everyone looked at her. It was the first time she told Alex 'I love you' cause usually it's Alex who always says it and Mitchie would respond by 'yeah, me too'._

_Alex smiled and looked at Mitchie "I love you, too"._

_"That was my wish… I wished that I would finally have the guts to tell you that" Mitchie grinned and said loudly as the room burst into cheers for the two._

_Suddenly, Dean came barging in with a gun in his hand. He walked up to Mitchie and Alex. "You left me… for… HER!" he said as he pointed at Mitchie who was now in front of Alex._

_He grabbed Mitchie and pointed the gun to her head. "Alex… get some ropes and tie everyone…" he said and Alex went and got some ropes and tied everyone. Alex was smart so she loosely tied Justin and her father so they can get out of it easily. "Nobody try anything or else… this pretty girl's brain is going to be scattered on the ground" He says as he drags Mitchie and Alex up to the Russo house which was located above the substation._

_He walked and led them to the balcony. Dean told Alex to stand there and then he threw Mitchie at her. "I can't believe this… you left me… for… HER" he said in anger._

_"I love her, Dean and there's nothing you can do to change what I feel" Alex responded._

_Mitchie sat on the marble railing of the balcony, looking at Dean. She knew that he wouldn't hurt Alex. _

_"Alex… If I can't have you… No ONE CAN!" he said as he pointed the gun at Mitchie and pulled the trigger. She was hit in her stomach but lost balance and fell from the balcony. It's a good thing that the balcony was just on the second floor but it could still damage Mitchie and cause something._

_"NO! MITCHIE!" Alex screamed as she looked down at Mitchie from the balcony. Suddenly she heard a thud and turned around to see her that her dad hit Dean and knocked him unconscious. She ran past them as soon as she knew that it was safe._

_She went down to Mitchie and told her parents to call 911 which they did. And a few minute later, the police and paramedics arrived and they took Dean to the police station and Mitchie to the hospital. Alex was left with blood on her shirt because of Mitchie's wound and all she could do now was wait for what was going to happen._

_3 hours later, at the hospital_

_Alex and her family went to the hospital to see what had happened to Mitchie and there they met with Mitchie's parents. "How is she?" Alex asked. _

_"We don't know yet but I'm sure she'll be fine" Connie said with a sad smile._

_Alex broke down crying and Connie held her tight… "I'm sorry… this is all my fault… if it wasn't for me… she …. She…" Alex stuttered. But Connie held her tighter "It's not your fault…" she said reassuringly._

_The doctor came out of the surgery room. "I have good news and bad news…"_

_**Flashback to be continued**_

_**I Hope you liked it so review and tell me what you think about this chapeter... =D**_

_**Reviews = sooner update =)  
**_


	7. My Mitchie

_**So guys here's a new chapter... A continuation of the flashback or dream or whatever you wanna call it...**_

_**I'm sorry about writing all those flashbacks but I had to... so I can figure out a way to bring Mitchie back to life and so they can live happily ever after. BTW if you guys have any Ideas about how to bring Mitchie back to life then... PLEASE dont hesitate to inform me, I'm desperate here!**_

_**So now I'm already writing chapter 8 which will be the rest of the flashback... I know I know. You wanna kill me. Yeah... But I have GOOD NEWS!**_

_**I'm writing a new story called "Cause I found you" and I'll be posting it soon... I will write a summery of it down so please tell me if I should continue or not! *Thumbs up***_

_**And I would like to credit TwiztedSymphony for the idea of the memory lost thingy, so all credits for the idea goes to TwiztedSymphony... anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7: My Mitchie

**Previously**

_"It's not your fault…" she said reassuringly._

_The doctor came out of the surgery room. "I have good news and bad news…"_

_**Continue Flashback**_

_"I have good news and bad news" he said as he walked towards them. They stood up and listened to what he had to say. "The good news is… we were able to remove the bullet and she didn't lose a lot of blood…" he said but was interrupted by Connie "And what's the bad news?" she asked._

_"Well… she hit her head when she fell and lost her memory and she is currently in a coma" he said as Alex's tears started flowing again. "She's already resting in her room if you want to see her". _

_Everyone entered the room except for Alex, she couldn't help feeling that she was the reason Mitchie ended up her. She sat on the bench right outside Mitchie's room, holding her head in her hands and just crying._

_Half an hour later, Connie came out and sat next to Alex. "The doctor says that her chances of getting out of the coma is high… so it's just like she's sleeping and might wake up at anytime" She said trying to give Alex hope about Mitchie._

_"That's good to hear" Alex said with a fake smile on her face._

_"Well, I guess we all have to go home now… It's getting late… but Alex… would you mind watching over Mitchie for a few hours… just until I go home and come back then I'll let my husband take you home" Connie asked shyly. "It's okay Mrs. Torres… I'll stay here tonight… you just go home and rest" Alex said with a smile on her face. _

_"Are you sure, sweetheart?"_

_"I'm sure… I'll watch over Mitchie… It's the least I can do for her… I'll just go tell my parents" Alex said as she got up to go talk to her parents. They agreed and soon everyone went home as Alex stayed in the room with Mitchie._

_She pulled a chair and put it next to Mitchie's bed. She looked at Mitchie and caressed her face. Alex smiled and slid her hand into Mitchie's and just watched her, till she fell asleep on Mitchie's shoulder._

_The next morning_

_Mitchie woke up, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. The room was a bit dark since the curtains were still closed and the place was white and dull. But something caught her attention, the girl sleeping next to her, who was she?_

_Mitchie didn't remember anything… she couldn't remember her name or who she was and she couldn't remember Alex. A moment later, Michie felt the girl next to her move, she was awake. Alex looked at Mitchie, smiling widely with tears in her eye. "good morning" Mitchie said as she looked at Alex._

_"Good Morning" Alex replied. Then she went out to call the doctor and Mitchie's parents. The doctor came and checked Mitchie and said that her vitals are good and she can check out in 2 days. He left and then Alex turned to Mitchie. "I called your parents and they're on their way… so…. Do you remember anything?" Alex said as she sat in the chair next to Mitchie's bed._

_"Thanks…" Mitchie said shyly. Then she looked at Alex with curious and scared eyes. "Who am I?" she asked._

_Alex looked hurt. She wondered, if Mitchie didn't remember who she is, then how would she remember her girlfriend. "uh… well… how about you ask anything you want and I'll try my best to answer?" Alex suggested. Mitchie nodded._

_"so… how about we start with… what's my name?" Mitchie asked shyly._

_"Your name is Mitchie, Mitchie Torres" Alex answers with a smile on her face._

_"and… uh… how old am I?" she asks._

_"well, we're both 16… you just turned 16 yesterday… when this… " Alex said pointing at Mitchie's condition "… happened"_

_"I feel like a stupid person for not knowing anything… but… who are you?" Mitchie asked._

_Alex looked hurt but she smiled sadly "I… I'm Alex, Alex Russo. And we're… best friends"._

_"So that's why you stayed with me all night… I bet that we are the best of friends… I just wish I could remember something about… us" Mitchie said as she looked down. Tears filled her eyes and she turned her head, trying to hide it from Alex but it didn't work. Alex sat on the bed next to Mitchie and held Mitchie's face and turned it to face her, "It's okay… you will remember… in time" Alex said as she placed a kiss on Mitchie's forehead._

_Alex pulled back after realizing what she did "I'm sorry… I forgot that… you know" she tried to explain, but Mitchie only smiled and said "It's okay… I don't mind". And at that exact moment, Mitchie felt that love and tenderness in Alex's kiss that she started to remember things._

_Then a knock on the door startled Alex and when she turned around she saw that it was the doctor and Mitchie's parent. _

_After the doctor talked to Mitchie's parents, Alex walked up to them and whispered something to them and then left._

_**(A/N: Sorry, but writing with Normal P.O.V is just a pain)**_

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

_I don't know who I am or what I am, but I do know one thing, Alex is hiding something from me._

_Today I woke up in this white, dull room and this… this girl is sleeping next to me. She looks like an angel. There are marks on her cheeks from tears that already dried out. She was crying… over me?_

_I didn't know what to do, but then she woke up and she was happy to see me. I asked her some questions about me and my life and when asked her who she was… she looked hurt but then she told me that we were best friends and I felt so guilty that I didn't remember her. She just smiled at me then she sat on my bed and kissed me._

_With that kiss, I felt so alive, even though it was on my fore head._

_Anyway, when the doctor and what I assumed were my parents knocked, she was startled then she rushed to them and whispered something and then left._

_My parents approached me and my mom sat down on the chair Alex was sitting in. "Hi, honey" she said sweetly. I smiled and said "Hi… you must be my mom". She smiled and dad smiled, too. I guess that they're just happy I still remember them. And it's a good thing that I do._

_We just sat there silently and looked at one another, so I decided to break the silence._

_"Mom… Dad… what did Alex tell you?" I ask._

_They just look at each other then look at me "Honey, I'm sure that Alex is going to tell you when she's ready" My dad said calmly._

_"Dad, please. I have to know… cause I heard my name in what she was whispering and if it involves me then…. I have to know" I pleaded with them._

_"Okay, fine. We'll tell you, but… if she asks… you didn't hear it from us" My mom said with a smile on her face._

_"Okay" was all that I could say as I smiled that finally… someone would tell me the truth around here._

_"Okay… Alex told us that you asked some things and among those things, you asked who she was." My mom started explaining._

_"Yeah… I know… she said we were best friends" I said._

_"But that's just it, honey. You are not best friends" my dad said looking worried from my expressions. _

_I was getting scared. "Who is she then?" I asked "What? Is she my sister? My enemy? Or just an old family friend?" I continued asking as my voice gets higher._

_"Well, she… she's your…" my mom started, pausing at every word "She's my what, mom?" I ask._

_"She's your girlfriend, Mitch… and by girlfriend, we mean… you know… yeah" my dad said, while trying to find the right words. I just smiled at him, motioning that I understood what he meant._

_"so, she's… mine?" I ask with a smirk on my face as they both nodded and started laughing._

_"yes… technically, she is" Dad said while trying to contain his laugh._

_I looked at them and smiled. "tell me about her… I want to know everything you guys know about her" I said as they began telling me._

_3 hours pass and they were still telling me about her… wow… she must've been really special to me, there are like… a ton of things they told me about her but then the stupid doctor had to come in and ruin the good stories. Huh… but what can I do, right? Anyway, he checked me and my reflexes and at that moment I wanted to punch him as a reflex but Mom's glare stopped me from what I planned to do and then a few minutes later, he told my parents that, other than memory loss, I'm fine and all I need to do was rest so the wound the gun made would heal. But even though my parents told me everything that happened, I still wanted to remember everything, good or bad. Oh…. And he said that I can go home now. So my mom packed my things and we headed home… I think._

_**At the Torres home:**_

_"… and this is your room" Mom said as she opened the door for me after showing me the whole house. My room was kind of a mess, clothes were thrown on my bed – by me I supposed- and then there's my piano, 2 guitars and laptop. _

_I entered and sat on my bed after pushing the clothes to the side. Something on my night stand attracted my attention. A picture of me and Alex, MY Alex. I smiled as I looked at it. "You must be tired, sweetie. Why don't you get some sleep and then I'll wake you up for dinner" My dad says as I nod and he leaves me alone._

_I lie down on my bed and close my eyes, trying to remember._

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

_I can't believe that she forgot me. She forgot who I was. I hate dean. Why is it when I finally found someone who loves me for who I really am, they just… get taken away… why?_

_I was so angry, but then again, she even forgot who she was._

_I was walking in the park and it started to get late so I decided to go home but then Connie (Mitchie's Mom) called. I was so scared when I saw her name in my caller ID, I thought something has happened to Mitchie, MY Mitchie._

_"H-Hello" I answer hesitantly._

_"Hi, Alex" I hear her voice and she seemed worried._

_"Um… is anything wrong?" I ask_

_"No, nothing is wrong… but… I just want to ask you a favor?... it's for Mitchie" she said._

_"Yeah… sure… anything for Mitchie" I say as I smile._

_"Well, before the accident, I had a catering offer and I couldn't say no, this means a lot to me and me and my husband were going to ask you parents if Mitchie could stay with you in the 2 months me and my husband would be gone in… and I wanted to ask you if it's ok that Mitchie stays with you while… you know" she said._

_A smile crept to my face as I told her that I'd go ask my parents right away. The call ended and I ran back home as fast as I could. I entered the sub shop and saw them sitting there, so I approached them._

_"Mom… Dad… Can I ask you something?" I ask as they both nodded. _

_I told them everything and they agreed and said that staying with us might help her memory come back. That night, my parents called Connie and they talked about it and it turns out that they were travelling the next morning and they wanted me to go get Mitchie from there at 6:00 A.M cause they have to go to the airport at 6:30._

_Now, I'm in my room getting dressed and ready for bed. As I lie down I can't stop thinking about Mitchie coming over and hopefully remembering me. My Mitchie._

_**TO be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**YEAH YEAH! I KNOW! U guys wanna throw me off a bridge or something but Please review. So 3 reviews or more for the next chapter. So plz plz plz review.. Anyway, The summery or the short explanation of the new story I'm writing now.  
**_

_Carter is now Queen Rosalinda's Wife. They have been married for 5 years and have a daughter named Hazel (sorry, I couldn't think of a name which was princessy and tomboyish at the same time... so... yeah) anyway, they were living happily till general Kane decides to break out of jail and kiddnap Rosie and Hazel... What will Carter do to save her family? _

_It's gonna be filled with action, romance and more..._

_**so what do you guys think? Should I write "Cause I found You" or should I just Throw myself from a bridge? Hmmm... tell me in your reviews... =D**_

_**Reviews = Happiness :)  
**_


	8. How can I ever forget

_** OK! YAY! chapter 8... so I wrote this and this better be good enough to last for 2 weeks. And guess what? I finally figured out how to bring Mitchie back to life, but I'm not gonna tell you. So you better read the story to find out... muahahaha! **_

_**So in 2 weeks Imma have enough time to write Chapter 9 of this story and chapter 1 and 2 of "Cause I found you". I'm so excited...**_

_**anyway... replies to some reviews on the previous chapter  
**_

**_TwilightBizarre_**: _Thanks for being the first one to review *High five*_

**_thousand lies_**: _Well... when I was writing chapter 7, I was also writing a song and got stuck in the bridge part of the song so... yeah... the word BRIDGE was stuck in my head... :D_

_**Monichanz**_: _Thanks for your support about writing the new story... =D_

_**tatimac**_: _Yeah... I finally figured out a way on how to bring Mitchie back to life and I will use your idea too... =D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah montana or any of her songs**

**Ok! ON WITH THE SHOW... I mean... STORY! =D  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: How could I ever forget

**Previously**

_Now, I'm in my room getting dressed and ready for bed. As I lie down I can't stop thinking about Mitchie coming over and hopefully remembering me. My Mitchie._

_**Continue Flashback**_

_**Mitchie's POV**_

_Mom woke me up for dinner and in the middle of dinner she got a phone call and she talked for about 15 minutes then she came back to the table with a huge smile on her face._

_She looked at me "Hey, honey. Guess what?" she said in a very happy and excited tone._

_"What?" I asked equally as excited. She smiled at my dad and then at me, then she told me all about Alex and how I'd be staying with her for 2 months. "REALLY?" I asked, screaming out of happiness. "Yes" they both said at the same time. I literally jumped out of my seat and hugged them. Cause even though I forgot who Alex was, this 2 month thing will give me time to either remember her or get to know her again. Then I remembered to feel the pain after jumping, which was caused by the bullet wound. Hey, you can't blame me for being excited… _

_After dinner, I went back to my room and packed a bag with my clothes in it and I also got my guitar ready cause I'm taking it with me. And in case you are wondering, no, I didn't forget how to play guitar or piano. Then I went to bed, I lie down, thinking about my girlfriend, who I don't remember what so ever, but none the less, MY girlfriend, My Alex._

_**Normal POV**_

_**Next Morning:**_

_"Mitchie! UP!" Connie screamed from downstairs as Mitchie woke up and glanced at the alarm clock. 5:00. She groaned and got out of bed and to the bathroom to get ready. And since Mitchie was the girl she was, it took her an hour to get ready but by that time, someone rang the door bell._

_Connie opened the door to see Alex standing outside. "Come in" she offered and Alex did as told._

_"So is Mitchie ready?" asked Alex._

_"She'll be down in a moment….. MITCHIE!" Connie said to Alex and then screamed at Mitchie to come down._

_Mitchie came down the stairs with a large bag and her guitar case. Then she stood in front of Alex._

_"wow… you look… amazing… now you're making me feel under dressed" Alex joked in hope of getting Mitchie to laugh again and success… Mitchie was giggling at Alex's words. "Fine, then I'll just go upstairs and change" Mitchie said to Alex in an offended tone. _

_She put her bags down and was already going to run up the stairs when Alex held her hand and pulled her back down. "Hey, relax. You look fine" said Alex. Then she picked up Mitchie's bags and went to the car to put them there._

_**Mitchie's POV**_

_Alex carried my bags to the car to give me some time to say good-bye to my parents. I hugged my mom and dad. "Be good" my dad said and I smirked. "Aren't I always" I reply and we all laugh._

_Then the door opened and Alex came in. "Are you ready?" she asked and extended her hand to me. I looked at my parents and hugged them for one last time "See you guys in 2 months" I say while smiling, but when I turn around, Alex's hand was on her side. Maybe she thought that I'd be freaked out by her, but I wanted to hold her hand and be the old me. Until now, I've made progress by remembering most of the things, like my friends, being a wizard and everything, but I just couldn't remember Alex, it's as if my brain blocked her memories and doesn't want me to remember her._

_Alex was starting to walk out the door with a faint smile so, I waved good-bye to my parents and caught up with her, then I held her hand. She looked at me and her smile grew. _

_She led me to the car and the drive from my house to her house took half an hour, but every second of it was worth it. That's cause I've been staring at her most of the way till I fell asleep._

_After that, I woke up in a bed room and I turn around to see Alex sleeping next to me but still keeping her distance. She probably carried me here after I fell asleep in the car. I looked at her then I dragged myself closer to her and rested my head on her chest as my arm snaked it's way around her waist, then I just closed my eyes, hoping that my dreams would make me remember who she is and then perhaps maybe, I can finally live knowing that I'll be safe in her arms forever. Yes, in the arms of Alex, MY Alex._

_**Alex's POV**_

_After we reached Waverly place, I saw that Mitchie was sleeping in the passenger seat. Well… who wouldn't be sleepy if they got woke up at 5 A.M, right?... It was at that moment that I decided not to wake her up. I took her bags and put it in my room then I went back to my car to get her. I unbuckled the seat belt and carried her bridal style and took her to my room, putting her on my bed so she can continue her peaceful sleep._

_She was an angel. I could never imagine my life without her. I sat on the edge of the bed then I laid down beside her, keeping my distance, I don't wanna freak her out. I stared at the ceiling then I finally decided to close my eyes for a bit, but then suddenly I felt a weight in my chest and an arm across my waist. It couldn't be, could it? _

_I opened my eyes to see if it was just a dream or was it really happening. It was real… she was sleeping and her head was on my chest, and our breaths were synced, It was perfect._

_**Later that day:**_

_I took Mitchie out to the park where we always used to hang out. Then we sat on a bench that was overlooking the lake and the beautiful sunset. It was a good thing that there was a flower shop nearby, so I excused myself to go to the rest room which was totally at the opposite direction of where I was going. I got her a dozen long stem roses. It was perfect. _

_Sunset + lake + roses + Mitchie = Perfect_

_I walked up behind her but then I stopped when I heard her sobbing. Her head was in her hands and tears were flowing down. Yeah, Mitchie might've lost her memory, but her crying habits are still the same. I knew her too well and somehow, I wished that she would know me to. But I guess, she's here and that's all that matters, right?_

_I approached her and hid the Roses behind my back. "What's wrong?" I ask in a caring and worried voice._

_She looked up at me with tears flowing down her cheeks. I made the roses disappear for a while then I cupped her face, wiping her tears away with my thumb._

_"I can't remember… why can't I remember you?" she said while crying even more. I pulled her closer and she began crying harder on my neck while holding onto me as if she was going to lose me._

_"Don't pressure yourself into remembering… it will come with time" I whispered in her ear._

_She pulled away and looked at me. "Alex… I remember everything except you…" she said on the verge of tears again "The doctor said that I'd remember most of the things but some of my memory would be permanently gone… and… I – I'm scared that my memories of you won't come back… I want to remember you, Alex… I want to remember the times we spent together… I want to remember"._

_I just looked at her and sighed "Mitchie… It's okay… even if you don't have memories about me or about the time we spent together, it's okay. We'll create new memories and I guess we'll just have to start over without relationship" I said, now smiling at her._

_She smiled too and looked at me "So… you aren't mad?" she asked._

_"No… I would never get mad at you" I said as she pulled me closer for a hug. Then I remembered the roses so I clicked my fingers and the roses appeared. I gave them to Mitchie "I love you" I said as I gave them to her. Well, since she doesn't remember me, I didn't expect to hear her say it back so I just smiled as her eyes sparkled and she pulled me in for another hug._

_**Mitchie's POV**_

_**A week later:**_

_Until now, I still couldn't remember Alex for who she was in the past when I still didn't lose my memory. Every night, I would ask her to me more about us and what we did, she would always chuckle then she'd sit by my side and tell me about us. She'd laugh at those memories but then her smile, her laughter would just fade away when she'd realize that I don't remember. But then she'd smile and tell me "Good night for now and sweet dreams, my angel". I'd smile and she would usually go to her own bed and sleep there. I wanted so hard to remember, just to see Alex happy again. What kind of girlfriend am I? hmmm… the worse one, I bet. What kind of girlfriend deserves someone as gentle and as caring as Alex? Not me, for sure. But… till now… Alex never gave up on me and I'm trying so hard to remember. For Alex… *smiles*… My Alex._

_**A week after that:**_

_2 weeks have passed since I moved in with the Russos and it was fun. They were all nice as I knew they were. Alex was the best though. I love her and last night… I had a dream which was more like traveling to the past. I finally remembered Alex… My ALEX! I remembered her and everything. I was back… The old Mitchie that Alex wanted was back._

_Alex was at school and I was at the Russo home having temporary home-schooling lessons till the bullet wound heals. Jerry was so kind for offering to teach me most of the subjects, including magic. And Terresa was kind enough to offer teaching me Spanish in exchange for teaching Alex what she taught me… and also for convincing Alex that Capito and Lampito aren't Spanish words and neither is anything else which Alex just added –ito to the end of it to make it sound Spanish._

_It was 12 noon and 2 more hours left till Alex gets home. I've already told Terresa that my memory is back and she called my mom and told her. Everyone was happy for me, and I was happy too. Now that I remembered My Alex._

_Teressa decided to make a big family dinner to celebrate my memory coming back, I told Jerry, Terresa and Justin not to tell Alex or Max, cause I wanted to surprise her. And if Max knew he was going to tell her and I can't let that happen now can I._

_1:30 afternoon. I'm in Alex's room writing a song inspired by her. I hope she'll like it. I wrote the music and then looked at the clock, it was 2:15 which meant that Alex was home and speak of the devil. She just entered the room and gave me a kiss on the forehead._

_"Anything new?" she asked_

_"Nope… nothing" I said as I smirked._

_"Nothing? Hmmm… then why are you smirking?" she asked while looking at me in a "know-it-all" way._

_"well… I… I want to do something… but first… close your eyes" I said in my innocent tone. And she did what I asked._

_I stepped closer to her and cupped her face. "Keep your eyes closed" I say as I get closer to her. She just smiled and nodded. My lips were just hovering over hers… and then it happened. We kissed and it was passionate. It took her awhile to process what was going on but once she did, she started kissing me back. But the stupid lack of air broke our kiss. I then rest my head near her neck. I can hear her heavy breathing which indicated that she was still in shock. I smiled and she put her arms around me._

_"Mitch… what? How…? Huh?" was all she could say. I giggled then I cupped her cheeks and she leaned into my hands. "I remember" I plainly say and tears started to form in my eyes (tears of joy)._

_She looked at me and a smile grew on her face. "you remember?... you remember" she said that as she lifted me up and spun me around "YOU REMEMBER!" she screamed out of joy and all I could do was laugh. I also remembered the reason of why I loved her. _

_We came down from her room, holding hand and her parents figured out that I already told her so they cheered and gave us a hug. It was all great._

_After our BIG dinner. Me and Alex headed upstairs and it was time for us to go sleep. And as usual, I laid down on my bed and Alex came to kiss me goodnight. She did and then when she was standing up to go to her own bed, I grabbed her hand and looked at her with my puppy dog face "Sleep with me tonight?" I asked._

_"oh… you still get to me with the puppy dog face… fine" she said as she laid down beside me with her hand around my waist. _

_"Alex?" I said._

_"hmmm" was all she said._

_"I want to go to your gallery with you tomorrow morning" I said with a smirk on my face. But she couldn't see it since my back was turned to her._

_"Yeah… sure… anything for my Mitchie" she said as she kissed me on the cheek. And we both drifted to sleep._

_**Morning of the next day:**_

_"I'm coming… I'm coming" Alex said as I called her from downstairs. She wasn't much of a morning person but I was so excited to go to the gallery which has the huge piano that Alex got for me. I wanted her to hear the song that I wrote for her._

_Finally she came down and then I ran to the car and waited for her as she walked slowly._

_We drove to the gallery and once she stopped, I unbuckled my seatbelt and then looked at her "would you please hurry up" I say in an overly excited tone._

_"Okay… Okay" she said as she smiled and got out of the car to open the door to the gallery. _

_I rushed inside while literally dragging her along with me to the piano. We sat down in front of it and I looked at her "I wrote a song for you" I said as her face lit up with joy. "You wanna hear it?" I asked and she nodded._

_I put my hands on the piano and start singing_

_**(A/N: I know that the song is on guitar but just imagine it on piano)**_

_**I always knew this day would come**_

_**We'd be standing one by one**_

_**With our future in our hands**_

_**So many dreams so many plans**_

_**I always knew after all these years**_

_**There'd be laughter there'd be tears**_

_**But never thought I'd walk away**_

_**With so much joy but so much pain**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**But yesterday's gone**_

_**We gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for this moment**_

_**So glad I got to know you**_

_**The times that we had**_

_**I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**I'd hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**La la la la La la la la La la la la laaaaaa**_

_**Another chapter in the book**_

_**Can't go back but you can look**_

_**And there we are on every page**_

_**Memories I'll always save**_

_**Up ahead on the open doors**_

_**Who knows what we're heading towards**_

_**I wish you love I wish luck**_

_**For you the world just opens up**_

_**But it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**But yesterday's gone**_

_**We gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for this moment**_

_**So glad I got to know you**_

_**The times that we had**_

_**I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**I'd hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**Every day that we had**_

_**All the good, All the bad**_

_**I'll keep'em here inside**_

_**All the times that we shared **_

_**Every place everywhere**_

_**You touched my life**_

_**Yeah, one day we'll look back**_

_**We'll smile and we'll laugh**_

_**But right now we just cry**_

_**Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**But yesterday's gone**_

_**We gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for this moment**_

_**So glad I got to know you**_

_**The times that we had**_

_**I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**I'd hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**La la la la La la la la La la la la laaaaaa**_

_**I'll always remember ….. you**_

_As I finished singing, I looked at Alex who was already crying. "Since you're crying… I'mma say that the song is like crap" I said and she giggled. "No… I love it… thank you" She said as she kissed me. And I kissed back… It was… Perfect!_

_**End flashback/Dream**_

**Alex's POV**

I woke up after having that dream and now I realized how to get Mitchie back…

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil... i know... but next update would be after 2 weeks and new story would come after 2 weeks too... =D**

**So... plz plz plz plz plz Review this! 4 reviews till the next one! =D**

**BTW if u'r wondering... the song here is called "I'll always remember you" from hannah montana forever soundtrack =D**

**anyway... Reviews = happiness! =D  
**


	9. Guess who's back

**Yeah Yeah... I know... I said 2 weeks but I couldn't wait... SO here it is, the new chapter and guess what... Cause I found you is up in the Princess protection program section, I hope you go read it and I hope you like it too... =D**

**And, please bear with me, Cause I really really found a way to bring Mitchie back so... Please don't hate me, at least not just yet...  
**

**Quick Replies:**

**thousand lies**: I know I said 2 weeks, but I couldn't wait so I posted it earlier... =D And the next chapter is gonna be intense...so I hope you continue reading and thanks for the support

**TwilightBizarre**: Well, I couldn't wait 2 weeks, it's killing me to know that I have the new chapter and I couldn't post it and today I found the opportunity and posted it =D hope you like it

**Monichanz**: The new story is already posted and I hope you go check it out =D

**tatimac**: Don't worry, all the action of bringing Mitchie back will start the next chapter... I'm so excited! =D

**John Eltham**: Your idea is good but if it worked then I wouldn't have a more interesting plot, but I appriciate your idea and I will use it somewhere along the story... =)

**xMusicIsLovex**: Thank you so so much for reviewing! =)

**Well, that's all for now and I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring...**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Cause I Found You is already up... hope you go check it out!**

**And Now... ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Guess who's back

**Previously**

I woke up after having that dream and now I realized how to get Mitchie back…

_**Alex's POV**_

"Mitchie!" I yelled in my room and she appeared in front of me. "Is something wrong Alex?" she asked but all I could do was smile. I finally figured out ways to try and bring her back.

"There's nothing wrong, I just… I figured out ways to bring you back and I am willing to try every way even if it's the last thing I'd be doing" I say sweetly, but then she looked down. I watched as she turned around, she was sad.

"Is anything wrong, honey?" I asked as I walked up behind her. She looked at me "Alex, I want you to go live your life because I don't want to spend it, trying to bring me back." She said and the smile slowly faded from my face. "I want you to be happy, Alex and I promise that I'll always be here and I'd never leave your side" she continued and started smiling as she placed her hand on my cheek. I couldn't feel her hand but I knew that she was only watching out for me.

"I know that you want me to be happy, but the only way that's gonna happen is when I bring you back. I'm only truly happy when I'm with you and you know that" I say and the smile crept back to my face as I imagined Mitchie being back again. Holding me in her arms again, kissing me with her soft lips and hearing her sweet, sweet voice when she says 'I Love You'. Those were enough motives for me to work my ass off to bring her back. She is my world and my heart. I'd do everything to bring her back and I am going to.

"There's one of the reasons that I love you" she said while pointing at me. I just tilted my head to the side and gave her a confused look. "I love you because you never gave up on us. Through everything we've been through, you never gave up. And that's one of the reasons that I love you" she said with a large grin on her face.

"ohhh… wait… tell me… when were the times I never gave up on us?... remind me cause I think I forgot" I said as I raised my eye brow and smirked at her.

She giggled and looked back at me "Ahh… how could you forget" she said trying her best to sound offended. "Okay, I'll tell you… but this time if you forget, I will never them to you again". I laughed at what she said. "Mmmm-hmmm" I replied.

"okay… hmmm….. oh… there was that time when I went on tour for two months and I was expecting that you found someone else but you were still there just for me… and the other time when I lost my memory… you stood by me even though I didn't remember you… and the time I went away for camp… and the list goes on…. Shall I continue or did you already remember?" she asked and giggled.

"Okay, okay… I get your point… and BTW… I never gave up because you are so worth waiting for" I say.

"If I could, I would so totally kiss you right now" she said and I blushed. "oh… is My Alex blushing?... I haven't seen that in a while" she said jokingly as I threw a tennis ball that was on my bedside table, through her. "HEY!" she whined and we both burst out laughing.

Justin comes running to my room and opens the door to see me laughing hysterically. I look at his face then back at Mitchie then laugh even more. He can't see her so I think he thought I was crazy. "Sorry, Justin… I just remembered something funny" I tell him as I try to control my laugh while watching Mitchie make fun of Justin. She always knew how to make me laugh and that's one thing I love about her.

Suddenly, Justin knocks on my door and pops his head in again. "Alex… Clefth wants to see you" he says as I shake my head showing him that I don't know anyone named Clefth. "He's a new member of the council" Justin adds.

"ohhhhhh… okay, tell him I'll be right there" I told Justin as he closed the door and went to the substation where this Clefth character was.

"Alex… there's something weird about his name" Mitchie tells me and I nod in agreement, but what was it.

"No… it couldn't be, could it?" Mitchie mumbled to herself but I heard it.

"What, Mitchie? What couldn't be?"

"Rearrange the letters in Clefth and you'll get…" she said and trailed off, waiting for me to figure it out.

"Fletch" I say. "But how?"

"I don't know, honey. But you have to be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you" She says as I grab my wand and head downstairs with her closely behind me.

"Well, Well, well… if it isn't Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres" he says as I looked shocked. Now I am certain that he is Fletch.

"Fletch… I thought you were dead?" I ask with a smirk on my face and my wand ready to attack.

I turn around to see my mom and dad tied up. And Max, too. But where is Justin.

"Oh, I see you like my surprise. And I couldn't have done it without Justin" Fletch says as Justin appears from behind him.

"What?" I ask

"Hmmm… you see… I know that Mitchie is here as a ghost or something. And I am here to take her." He said with an evil grin upon his face.

"What are you talking about?... Mitchie is dead" I say with tears falling from my eyes. I should win an Oscar for my acting skills.

"Well… _I know that Mitchie Torres is here… reveal her now, make her appear" _Fletch said the spell and it worked. Mitchie appeared in front of everyone, but she was still in the form an angel.

"Justin, would you do the honors?" Fletch asked as Justin pushed me to the ground and pointed his wand towards Mitchie. He said some kind of spell and crystals formed a circle around Mitchie, trapping her.

"Justin… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I ask, with tears flowing down my face. He looked at me and our eyes met. His eyes were empty, Fletch must have used a spell to control Justin, cause that monster standing in front of me is not my brother.

"Oh, Don't worry, Alex. Once Mitchie is gone, I'll be gone too. And you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore" he says with a smirk on his face.

Fletch points his wand at Mitchie and starts mumbling some words. I stand up and slide to kick one of the crystals away. With that, I free Mitchie. "Mitchie Go AWAY! Go as far as possible from here… please go now!" I screamed at her. She shook her head but I pleaded with her. "Please, Mitchie… go now... go now or I'll lose you forever". Those were the final words I say before everything was a blur.

Something was shot out of Fletch's wand and then Mitchie disappeared and Fletch was automatically turned into ashes.

Smoke filled the place. Justin fell on the ground, since Fletch's control over him ended when he became ashes.

I stood up and untied my parents. Then, after that, everything turned black. "Mit… chie"

* * *

**I know what you're thinking and don't worry... Mitchie did not go away forever... she's just somewhere... anyway, all the action begins next chapter so Please Review**

**5 reviews = New Chapter**

**And again, sorry if the chapter is a bit boring. New story "Cause I found you" is up now! Go check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Peace!  
**


	10. The Rose of life

**Like seriously... this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but the A-hole electricity company decided to cut the power while I was about to publish it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter coz chapter 11 will take a while, so sorry about that.**

**And BTW, chapter 3 of "Cause I found you" will be posted after 5 minutes... =D I hope you guys like that one too...**

**Quick Replies:**

**thousand lies**: LOL! I think the word that you're looking for is "EVIL!" =D

**AND thank you to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS!**

**ANyway... now... On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: The rose of Life

**Previously**

I stood up and untied my parents. Then, after that, everything turned black. "Mit… chie"

**Mitchie's POV**

Fletch mumbled something and shot it, but I was able to get away before it hits me. I know, you're wondering where on earth am I. I'll tell you. I'm in the torch of Lady Liberty. It's a nice place to be when you want to think.

Today, Alex almost got hurt because of me. But at least, our thoughts are connected and now I know that she's safe. She's just resting from everything that happened today,

I teleported to the gallery, I knew Alex was going to go there an hour later so I decided to wait for her there.

I walked in and started playing some things on the piano but then, this woman appeared in front of me.

"Mitchie… it's time for you to come back to where you belong" she says. I bet she's also an angel of some sort. "Who are you?" I ask as tears build up in my eyes.

"I am here to take you back to where you belong… and you don't belong here anymore" she says as calmly as possible.

"But I'm a guardian angel… I belong with Alex" I say, tears streaming down my face. "Mitchie… the spell that Fletch casted, made you a spirit… it took away your powers of being a guardian angel… you are now a soul, a wandering spirit" she explains.

"Please… I'm begging you… Alex needs me… my time here is not over yet… please" I begged her. I was on my knees, crying.

"I know that Alex plans on bringing you back to the living. And we, the elders of the council are going to give you that chance." She started saying as I looked up at her. _Elders of the council?... she must be one of the elders of the council of magic A.K.A the people who keep magic flowing in the world. Without them, there will be no magic. A queen is the one who rules the magic world. Could this be her? Nahhh…._

"Really?... but who are you?" I ask.

"I am Queen Scarlet… Queen of the World of Magic" she says and I am now in total shock. It's her… I can't believe it. _Craaaaaap… it's her._

"Please… give me another chance… Alex is going to find a way to bring me back and I know it… please" And I'm back to begging and pleading with her.

"I have decided to give you a chance, because you being killed by Fletch is unfair. You are still young, but you have proven yourself to us and we are going to help you, but you have limited time. We cannot manipulate with nature's cycle of life or chaos will roam the world" she said. I felt a connection between us, like… it's like I've known her for so long.

"But wait… Why are you helping me isn't that like… against the laws of nature or something" I ask with curiosity.

She smiled "It is against the laws of nature but you are my daughter and I clearly saw that Alexandra Margarita Russo loves you very much, so I bent the rules a little… I thought you were lost 18 years ago, but the reasons of Fletch to try and kill you were suspicious so we investigated. You, my daughter are the Princess of the World of Magic"

I walked up to her and hugged her. I could actually hold her and feel her. "Mom" I say while crying. "What happened? Why now?" I ask, with anger filling my voice. She just decided to look for me now? Where was she 18 years ago?

"I will explain everything to you" she said. "Okay… Well… I'm waiting" I reply. I know she's my mom but… 18 years… come on… I deserve a little bit of explanation, don't I?

**(18 years ago)**

_2 years ago… a daughter was born, to Queen Scarlet and King Leon. She was to become the next ruler of the world of magic._

_The princess was now turning 2 years old. But then… forces of evil, lead by Fletch attacked the palace. _

_King Leon died in battle and Queen Scarlet was captured by Fletch._

_The princess was taken by Teressa, Queen Scarlet's most trusted advisor and taken to earth._

_Terresa fell in love with a mortal and they were married. And they kept Mitchie as their own._

_Fletch was defeated when Alex casted a spell on him that killed him. But unfortunately, he casted a cloning spell that was activated when Mitchie came back to earth as a guardian angel._

_Queen Scarlet traced that spell and it led to Mitchie._

"… and so, I finally found you" she finished explaining what happened. My eyes filled with tears as she held me. "There are ways to bring you back, dear. Take this paper, it is blank but it can give you answers. Write the questions you want on it and the paper will give you the answers. 3 questions are the limit, use it wisely to find the key to bring you back… and hopefully it's not too late" my mom said again.

I took the Paper from her and hugged her. "But you mention that I have a limited timing here… how do I know when the time's up?" I ask.

"Here…" she said, handing me a white rose bud "It is the rose of life. Your time ends when the last petal of this rose comes off… I wish I could help you more, my daughter, but what I can do to stop nature's cycle of life is limited… I hope that you make wise decisions, my dear" she says then we hugged, tight. "Oh and by the way, I gave you your angelic powers back and a new power that I think you'll like". She grinned as she backed away and then disappeared.

_What power is that? _ I wondered. _I have to go tell Alex. _ Then as if on cue, Alex entered. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

She saw me and ran. I wanted to stop her because, I'm officially back as guardian angel but I can't hold live things. If she tries then she was going to fall right through me. She jumped and threw her arms around my neck. I was expecting her to fall through me but… I felt her. She held me and placed her head on my chest. I was surprised, but I guess that this is the new power my Mother gave me. _Thanks mom!... _ I thought as I hugged Alex back.

I pulled away then cupped her face and wiped her tears with mu thumbs. She looked shocked that I was able to hold her and she was able to hold me, too.

"I can hold you again" she said as she cupped my cheeks in her hands and leaned in for a kiss. But, we couldn't feel it. So I guess that my power was limited to touching but no smooching. _Gee, thanks mom! _ I think sarcastically.

"We may not be able to kiss, but at least I can hold you" I say while I caressed her face.

"But…How?" Alex asks as she rested on my chest while hugging me again.

"Well…" I started to explain everything that happened to me. I told her about the Queen and how she was my mother, I gave her the magic paper and the 3 questions and I told her about the Rose of Life. And I told her about the power of me being able to touch her but not kiss her.

"What is the use of having this power if I can't kiss you" I ask, with my fake angry voice.

"Well, be thankful that we can touch. It's better than nothing at all" Alex says as she hits me on my arm, I miss that feeling.

"HEY! I can feel that now!" I say defending myself. We burst in a fit of giggles.

A few hours passed as I was telling her the story of me being the Princess of the World of Magic.

"… This rose determines the time I have left on earth" I say as I handed it to her. "I will be gone once the last petal of that Rose falls".

"Then… I guess we have to take care of it so we can have the most time" she says as she went and got a vase for the rose.

She came back and sat beside me on the piano chair. "I promise I'll bring you back" she says as we intertwined our fingers.

"I know you will" I say as I go back to playing around with the piano.

Minutes later, Harper enters the gallery and she doesn't see me anymore. Only Alex does, THANK GOODNESS!

"Hey, Alex… You okay?" she asked Alex then walked over and sat next to Alex on the piano chair, in other words, she sat on me, which meant, right through me.

Alex looked at me with a confused look. I shrugged and shook my head indicating that I don't know what's happening.

"Alex! What's the matter? Is there something on my face?" Harper asked Alex while waving her hand in front of her.

"Huh… What? No… nothing… there's nothing on your face. I was just thinking" Alex replied.

I stood up and walked to Alex's side. I leaned down to her ear "I think the touching power only works with you" I whispered and she smirked.

"Good" she said and looked at me.

Harper was blabbering about something when Alex said 'good'. "Okay then… It's set… I hope it goes well" She said as she took off.

The door was shut and Alex stood up to face me. "What do you think she was blabbering about?" She asks.

I shrugged "I don't know".

"hmmm… oh well… let's just go home." She says as she took the vase with the rose in it and we walked out the door to her car.

We drove for half an hour cause someone here was hungry and wanted Taco-bell.

It was 6:30 by the time we stepped foot in Alex's room. We both laid on the bed and Alex started reading a book about magical things that could grant wishes. Yes, Alex Russo was reading a book… for me. Isn't she the sweetest?

Suddenly Alex's phone rang.

It was Harper. She answered it and I stuck my head to the side of the phone so I could hear the conversation.

(**Bold = Alex, **_Italic = Harper_)

**"Hi, Harper"**

_"Hi, Alex. You ready yet?"_

**"Ready? Ready for what?"**

_"For you second date with Mason… DUH!"_

**"Wait… what date? I never agreed to anything"**

_"Yeah… you did"_

**"Uh… No I didn't"**

_"Yeah, you did"_

**"When did I ever agree for a date with Mason?"**

_"Alex… you agreed when we were in the gallery and I told you that Mason wanted a second date and he's considering taking you to that new restaurant, you said 'Good'. So I told him that you agreed and_ _he's coming to pick you up at 7"_

Wait, she was talking to me, not to Harper. So, that's what Harper was mumbling about. Ah, I should've listened or asked Alex to ask Harper about what she was saying. Craaaaap!

**"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… this isn't happening… NO!"**

_"Alex, go get ready now cause Mason will be on his way… Go then when you come back, tell me all about it… Bye"_

_Click_

"She hung up" me and Alex both say at the same time.

"Mitchie, what do I do?" she asked.

"Well… I think you should go" I say truthfully. I want her to be happy, a least for the time being.

"But, Mitchie… If I go, people might think that I got over you… and I really don't want them to think that." She said, pleading with me to tell her to stay.

"Go Alex. Think of it as a friendly dinner. Then when you come back, we'll finish reading the book" I say as I caress her cheek.

She smiles then nods. I go to her closet and throw a few clothes at her as she gets dressed and we wait for Mason. He arrived, wearing a suit and carrying roses. He handed them to Alex and then attempted to give her a kiss but she turned her head in it landed on her cheek. Hahaha… I wish you could see his face.

She took off with him and I went back to her room. I reached the room and went through the door and sat on Alex's bed.

She put the Rose in the vase on her study table, which she never used. I sat up and looked at the table.

The vase was there but the rose wasn't. I panicked and ran to the table, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

Wait… VASE WITH NO ROSE! Where is it?

I have to find it before someone else. Cause if someone lets the rose die, it means that the petals will fall too soon and my time here with Alex will be a waste. I have to find it…

The rose of life is my only hope of being back with Alex. To marry her, have kids with her and spend my entire life with her.

But first, we have to find that Rose…

* * *

**I know, I know... it's kinnda lame and a bit boring and i'm sorry for that... I hope the next chapter would be better thank this. =D**

**Anyway, plz plz plz review so I can know that you are reading my story! =D**

**for now...**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	11. I found something

**Sorry for the late update but I kinnda had a writers block so... yeah... Here's chapter 11 (Still no action but I promise there will be in the next chapter)... My fingers are cramped from typing. I've been writing chapter 5 of 'Cause I found you' and I'll upload it shortly so I hope you guys go check it out... That would mean a lot to me and plz review!**

* * *

Chapter 11: I found something

**Previously**

But first, we have to find that Rose…

**Alex's POV**

I'm finally home. Mason is just a pain in the… butt.

I walked up to my room just to see Mitchie having a panic attack. "Mitchie, baby… what's wrong? What happened?"

"The… th-the rose… it's… it's gone… I can't find it anywhere" she says while stuttering.

"Okay… we'll look around my room once again then we'll search the house" I say as we split up to look for it.

A moment later "Alex" Mitchie is calling, I go to her to find her holding a piece of paper. "What… what's wrong Mitch?" I ask as she handed the paper to me.

'_Hey, Alex… I was passing by and I saw that awesome rose in your room and I took it. Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one. Juliet is gonna love it. And I promise I'll replace it… Yours truly… Justin'_

_"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM THEN FEED HIM TO THE SHARKS" I growl through my teeth. He was so dead. _I have to find him. I bet he's in the Late Night Bite or whatever it's called. I grabbed my jacket and started walking out the door, but Mitchie held me and stopped me in my place.

"Alex… Be nice… I'm sure he didn't mean it… please" Mitchie says as she smiles with her eye brow up.

"Ughhhh… ok fine… I'll be nice but can I please, please hit him on the head at least once?" As ask as she giggled. "Ok… but just one hit" she smiled.

I ran out of my room with Mitchie close by and then I barge into the Late Night Bite and scream "JUSTIN WHERE IS IT?" as I grab his collar and pin him to the wall. "WHAT?" he asked furiously.

"THE ROSE GOD DAMN IT! WHERE IS IT?" I yelled back.

"Alex calm down… I told you I would replace it" he says as he tries to remove my hands from his collar but I only push harder.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPLACE IT!" I yelled but this time, Mitchie placed her hand on mine and I let go of Justin. He looks at me then goes to Juliet and gets the Rose. He handed it to me then asked "Why is this rose so important to you anyway?"

I started walking up the stairs then I stop. "Cause it's Mitchie's Rose" I say then head back to the sub shop with Mitchie. He almost gave me a heart attack by taking it but now I have to focus on bringing Mitchie back.

I walked into the lair and searched for a book about magical things that grant wishes. Ah… I found it… "_Magical objects with the ability to grant any wish" _That's a long title but whatever.

Let's see… hmm…

**"So, Mitch… let's get started"**

_"Okay… so…. The genie in the lamp"_

**"Nope… no good"**

_"Wha… why?"_

**"Cause Mr. Aladdin used him and I think he was set free already"**

_"Ohhhh… good point… genie in the bottle"_

**"Nah… too evil… how about we skip genies and let me see…."** I flip the pages a bit **"Oh… la pedra la delos something… as in… the stone of dreams"**

_"Alex… didn't you use that already?"_

**"Yeah… right… I forgot"** I smiled sadly at her

_"Alex… what's wrong?"_ she said as she lifted my head with her fingers.

**"What if I won't be able to bring you back in time? What if… what if I mess things up like I always do?"**

_"That won't happen cause I know you… I know you never give up and I trust you, Alex… I trust you with every fiber of my being… let's just keep looking… I'm sure we'll find something here"_

**"I think I found something… the mirror of Incanta… A mirror wielded by fairies and can grant 3 wishes. But pirates caught the fairy and used up 2 wishes but before they could use the 3****rd**** wish, their ship crashed and sank" **(A/N: watching Tinker Bell and the lost treasure… LOL)

_"It seems perfect… any clue on how we can get it"_

**"It's written here somewhere… let me see…." **I flip some more pages but I couldn't find it. I think it's in another book. I stood up and went to look for it on the shelves. I spot Mitchie staring at me.

"What?" I ask as I turn around to face her. She stood up and walked towards me and put her arms around my waist. _Note to self: Thank her mom for giving her the power to touch me. I miss it when she does that._

"Nothing" she said as she smirked "I just can't believe that my Alex is reading books just for me". "HEY!" I say trying my best to look offended "I read books"

"Honey. Comic books don't count" she says in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever" I reply as I take out a book on the shelf about enchanted mirrors.

We both giggle until we were interrupted by my Dad walking to the lair. "Oh, Hi, Alex" he says as he smiles "Wait… you're holding a book… why are you holding a book? ... Honey, do you have a fever?" he says while placing his hand on my forehead but I pushed it away. "Dad, I'm not sick… I'm fine… okay" I reply, annoyed at the fact that people think that I don't read.

"oooookay?" he says as he looks at me "What are you reading?"

"Nothing… just a book about enchanted mirrors… I need to know some things about the Mirror of Incanta" I answer honestly.

"Pshhh… that book is useless in this case… but I happen to know a thing or two about the mirror of Incanta" he says as he takes the book from my hand and tosses it over to the trash. Guess it's really useless for dad to throw it to the trash.

"Do you know where it is or how can I… I mean how can we get it?" I ask trying to get some information out of him.

"Alex…" he says as he raised one brow "What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing…" I say but then I realized that I said that in high pitch by mistake… BUSTED!

"Alexandra Margarita Russo" he says firmly.

I tear up as I realize that if I tell him, my chances in bringing back Mitchie were over. Suddenly I feel a hand holding mine, it was Mitchie's. Dad can't see her but I can. I can see her and feel her too.

"It's okay… tell him" she whispers in my ear "I'll be here, don't be afraid"

I nod and looked at my dad. "I need the Mirror of Incanta to bring Mitchie back… and I have limited timing… please dad… tell me what you know about the mirror… please" I say as tears begin to flowing down my face. I close my eyes, waiting for him to say _"Wha..ho…huh… ALEX!" _But he didn't, he just walked to me and hugged me. I was shocked. I pulled away and looked at him "Y-you're not m-mad at me?" I ask.

He just shook his head then he kissed me on my forehead "How could I ever be mad at you? You deserve a second chance with Mitchie and I'm going to help you do that… I know you love her so much because you read a book just to find a way to bring her back… I'm so proud of you… and I'm sure that Mitchie is too".

I smile and hugged him tighter. Although sometimes he drives me crazy, he is still the sweetest man I've known. "Thanks dad… so… let's get started" I say and he nods.

Well… so he could help me, I told him everything… about Mitchie being Princess of the world of magic and the Rose of life and the paper and everything. Turns out, he knows about Mitchie and queen Scarlet because he was once a royal guard there, before coming to earth and meeting Theresa and having kids with her.

"Okay, Alex… go get dressed and meet me in the lair in 30 minutes" he says as I head upstairs to get ready.

In my room, I grabbed my Swiss Messenger bag **(A/N: Watch wizards of waverly place: Uncle Ernesto to find out what that bag is… =D) **It's a bag and like a Swiss knife, it has everything I need for survival. Mitchie gave me that bag on my 18th birthday. She said she couldn't afford a car just yet but this should be useful since I get in a lot of trouble.

"I can't believe that you kept that" Mitchie said while pointing at the bag. "yeah… well… you said I'd need it someday and you are right… the only thing I got rid of was the elf that came with it" I reply. She giggled. "and I'm still waiting on that car" I said jokingly.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. "Babe, you already have a car" she said. "yeah… but you still owe me a ride in your limo" I say as she laughed.

I walked back to the lair with Mitchie behind me as usual. My dad and Justin were waiting by the portal that lead to the world of magic. "And why is he here?" I ask my dad. I was still mad at Justin for trying to vanish Mitchie to oblivion, even though he was under a spell.

"Alex, I'm sorry… I-I just want to help bring Mitchie back" Justin said truthfully. Mitchie squeezed my hand and I nodded, "Fine… you can come along" I say as we enter the portal not knowing what were about to face.

* * *

**I'm sorry you guys if it's a bit boring but I promise that you will see some action in the next chapter although it might take me a while to type it... oh, And PLZ PLZ PLZ Go check my story "Cause I found you" If you aren't already reading it! That would mean so much to me!**

**PLZ REVIEW! =D**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	12. Stay

**The Long awaited chapter is finally done! This is the LAST chapter of this story. I hope u really like this chapter.  
**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and supported me throughout the story! It really means a lot to me... you guys are the best!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Stay

**Previously**

"Alex, I'm sorry… I-I just want to help bring Mitchie back" Justin said truthfully. Mitchie squeezed my hand and I nodded, "Fine… you can come along" I say as we enter the portal not knowing what were about to face.

**Alex's POV**

We entered the portal and stepped into a big bright room with huge windows. Look outside the windows and you'll see beautiful gardens and beyond that, you'd see a town. At that moment, the big doors opened and Seth, a member of the council, came in and greeted us. "Jerry, my old friend" he said as he hugged my dad and shook Justin's hand. He came in front of me, "It's been a while, Alex" he said as he hugged me.

"Yes, it has" I answer with a small smile plastered on my face.

"If you'd follow me… the queen is ready to see you" he said. We walked after him to another huge chamber, he called it the throne room. The queen was standing there and she smiled upon seeing me. She's so beautiful, now I know where Mitchie get's her good looks from.

"Thanks Alex" Mitchie whispered in my ear. _I forgot that she can read my mind. 'Anytime, beautiful' _I thought and when she smiled and blushed, I knew that she read my thoughts.

I walk up to the queen "You must be Alex" she says and I nod. "Good to see you too Jerry" she turned and said to my dad.

"Your Majesty" my dad began "Alex is planning on bringing Mitchie back and she needs some information about the mirror of Incanta and I was hoping that you could help".

"Of course, Jerry. Mitchie is my daughter and she's really lucky to have Alex" the queen said as I blushed. But then she sighed "I'm afraid that there is a bit of bad news for it… you see… Alex must go through the journey of finding the mirror , alone with Mitchie". My dad was ready to protest but I cut in "I'll do it… whatever it is, I'll do it" I say. My dad smiled and nodded. "Very well… Alex, come with me to the chamber of elements and I'll explain everything" she said.

I nod then turn around and hug Justin and my dad. "I trust you… be careful, Alex" he said as I followed the queen to the… chamber of weather? Or something… who cares…

As soon as I step in the room, Mitchie follows and the magic in the room make her visible again. Flesh, bones and everything. I look at her then hug her tight. She hugs me back and then pulls me away and cups my cheeks in her hands.

Mitchie leans over and presses her lips against mine. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer as she deepens the kiss. Moments later, lack of air causes us to pull apart.

I rest my forehead on hers as I try to catch my breath. I miss her kisses. "How?" I ask.

"You are in the center of the chamber of elements. Source of All Good magic in the world… it grants the desire of the pure hearted and your desire for Mitchie, brought her back" A voice comes from behind me. _Craaaaaaaap… _I totally forgot that the queen was here. I pull away quickly from Mitchie and mumble a 'sorry' to the queen.

But then I got curious. I walked up to the queen with Mitchie following close. "But now that she's back… then… I won't need the Mirror of Incanta anymore… will I?" I ask. And the smile on the queen's face faded.

"I'm sorry child, I wish it was that simple. But you see… once Mitchie leaves the Chamber, she will change back to her past form… unless she agrees to live in this chamber forever…" she said but I cut in.

"No… I'm going to get the mirror, no matter what it takes" I say.

The queen nodded then she waved her hand and something like a hologram appeared.

"The path is clear… to find the mirror, you should go to the far north of the main island and there you'll find a stone arch. Go past that and enter the cave of mysteries. There you will meet the giant who guards the passage way to the ship that sunk but never sank. But beware… for the mirror grants your most inner desires." She spoke and I nodded.

"So, that's it… I'll go" I said as I started walking towards the door. Mitchie grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Don't go… I read a book about the giant who guards the passage way to the ship… no one was ever able to pass through his 5 tests… a lot went but none returned… please… I'll live here in the chamber… but please, don't go" she pleaded with me, her eyes were filled with tears. I held her and pulled her closer and she started crying on my chest. I rubbed circles on her back then lowered my head so I could whisper in her ear.

"Mitchie… baby… please don't cry… I'll go and I'll come back… and I'll find you here waiting for me then I'll give up my powers and we can live happily like we've always wanted… here…" I say as I pulled away and removed the engagement ring from my finger and placed it on her finger. "… hold on to my ring cause I promise that I'll be back to get it from you" I say as I cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled and nodded. "Look at the bright side… when I bring you back then we can finally have our long awaited wedding" I say and she kissed me.

After that, I walked out with the queen and Mitchie. "Go now, child. And be safe" she says as I got swooshed away to a really huge island.

I bet this is the main island. The queen said north, so I pulled out my wand and started walking through the forest. Why didn't she mention a forest? I mean seriously, I should've gotten some bug spray or something. Sheeeeesh…

I casted a spell which made my wand, guide me to the right direction. I reached a place where I needed a bridge to cross. It was like that time when Justin and I went to look for the stone of dreams. But this time, I didn't need to make a bridge cause I found a hanging bridge that seems like it hasn't been used in a looooooong while.

I walked to it and unfortunately, I looked down. It is a long way down. I start walking and I managed to reach to the middle, when suddenly, my foot slipped and I was hanging on a rope for the sake of my life.

I held onto the rope with one hand and with the other I attempted to pull out my wand from my boot. My hand started slipping as I held on tighter. I managed to get my wand and cast a teleporting spell, and I was teleported to the other side of the bridge. Why didn't I think of that in the first place. I groaned as I thought of my stupidity.

I walked for an hour or so and concluded that I was lost. I couldn't find the way and I was running out of time. I had to reach the north of the main island and find the stone arch and go past it. Sheeeesh this is too much work. '_It would've been better if I had someone to talk to… I sound crazy talking to myself' _I thought.

"Well… all you had to do was think of me and maybe you wouldn't be so lonely" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around fast, to see Mitchie looking at me. I walk up to her and cup her cheek "I'm never lonely as long as you're with me" I say and she giggles.

Then I start walking again as I feel Mitchie's hand in mine. "Mitch" I say as we continue walking.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, perhaps, know, where are we exactly?" I ask and we stopped at our tracks. Mitchie starts laughing as she also realizes we're lost. "What do we do Alex?" She asks me as I shrugged. I didn't know what to do. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"What? … Don't look at me like that… I'm not the totally hot and attractive wizard here" she says as I start blushing. I slapped her gently on her shoulder. So thankful that her mother gave her the power of be touched by me and only me. AWESOME!

"Hey!... it's true… you are totally hot and attractive… and when you get me back… I'm gonna show you" she says as we burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah… well… I need a map… how do I get a map?" I say as I pull off my thinking face. Then I remembered that paper thingy, the queen gave Mitchie. I pulled it out of my back pocket and opened it. I used my wand as a pen and wrote 'Can I have a map of the main island?' and suddenly, a map drew out on the paper. "Cool!" I say as I try to find where we are. "We're here and we need to get to the stone arch" Mitchie said as she pointed it out on the map.

We walked forward, and we finally reached the stone arch. We had to walk past that to find the Cave of mysteries. And according to the map it was a bit further. So me and Mitchie walked and we talked to pass time.

"So… after we get the Mirror and I wish for you back… we're gonna get married?" I asked Mitchie.

"Yeah… That's the plan, right?... I mean I wouldn't have to choose between you and my soon to be throne or anything" she said, unsure. I knew when she was hiding something from me. She wasn't the best liar.

"Mitch… babe… what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing… nothing is wrong… why would something be wrong?" she said and by the tone of her voice, she was nervous.

"Mitchie… you aren't exactly the best liar and you and subtle aren't exactly friends either… something's up and I'm not gonna move till you tell me" I told her in a firm voice as I stopped walking.

She sighed and looked at me. "Okay… I'll tell you but promise me that you won't get mad" she told me as I nodded "I promise…. Now what is it?".

"Well… the reason of why I wasn't here earlier is because, I was talking with my mother. She told me that once I come back… I could be the next queen of the Magic world… but then she told me she'd be fine with whatever I choose to be… a queen or a normal, teenage, popstar and live my life with you" she explained.

"Okay… and what did you tell her?" I ask in a calm voice.

"I… I told her I'd think about it" she said and bit her bottom lip.

"Okay…" I plainly said as I started walking again. I was hurt, but I couldn't be selfish. It's her life, isn't it?

She caught up to me "Alex… please don't be mad… I just… I don't know" she tried explaining.

I turned around to face her then I cup her cheeks with my hands. "It's okay, Mitchie… whatever you choose… I'm fine with it… as long as you're happy… I'm happy" I say as I try to hide any sign of hurt in me. "Now, let's go find that cave". I held her hand and we walked further. And after what seemed like forever, we finally reached the Cave of mysteries.

I looked at the cave entrance for a few moments then I entered. Once inside, I lost feel of Mitchie. "Mitchie? Mitch… where are you?" I asked.

_'I'm here Alex… but the cave is magical and I can only be with you in your mind only.' _I hear her inside my head. "Okay" I say as I walk further into the cave.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "WHO DARES ENTER THE CAVE OF MISTERYS AND DISTURB MY PEACE?" A huge voice asked, I assumed that that was the giant. "I…" I say "I Alexandra Margarita Russo, come here to fulfill your tasks to enter the ship that sunk but never sank".

The giant moved and he was in my sight. "SO… YOU COME HERE, SEEKING THE MIRROR OF INCANTA?" he asks. "Yes… I do" I tell him walking closer to him.

"BUT YOU ARE JUST A YOUNG LADY… MOST PEOPLE WHO COME HERE… SEEK THE MIRROR TO GET WEALTH, ETERNAL LIFE, YOUTH, BEAUTY AND WHATNOT" he said trying to scare me away.

I looked at him and didn't say a thing. "SO… WHAT MIGHT YOUR MOTIVES BE?" he asked. "All I want is to bring my Mitchie back… it was supposed to be me who dies but she protected me and died instead" I tell him my reason honestly.

"YOU WANT TO BRING BACK THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL NEEDS" he said, hinting that I was selfish.

"NO!" I yell back. 'Alex… calm down' I hear Mitchie saying in my head. "No… I want to bring her back so she can have the life that she gave up for me… so she can be happy" I tell him, softening my voice. I looked into his eyes as he let his guard down.

"WELL THEN… YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY OF THE MIRROR" he tells me with a smile on his face. I smile back as I walk after him into the cave. We finally reach a place which looks like the roman coliseum. The upper part was exposed so that sunlight entered the place. The giant then stood on the side. "HERE I SHALL GIVE YOU THE 5 TASKS YOU HAVE TO PASS" he tells me as I nod.

"THE THINGS YOU ARE ALLOWED TO USE ARE YOUR WAND AND IMPROVISED SPELLS AND YOUR BRAIN" he said.

"My brain? Seriously dude?" I say annoyed. I wasn't that good in using my brain, it was Mitchie's job. 'Don't worry Alex, I'll be here all the way' she tells me. "TASK NUMBER ONE… IS A TASK FOR THE BRAIN" he announces. "Bring it on!" I scream.

"WHAT IS THE LONGEST WORD IN ENGLISH?... MANY CONFUSED IN THIS" he says with a smirk on his face. 'Encyclopedia' Mitchie tells me. I shook my head in disagreement. "Easy… super-cali-fragi-listic-expi-ali-docious " I tell him. He was shocked but then he smiled again "VERY GOOD… MOSTLY THEY WOULD ANSWER IT WITH 'ENCYCLOPEDIA' BUT THE TRICK IS… I DIDN'T SAY LONGEST WORD IN THE DICTIONARY".

'You see' I thought, speaking to Mitchie. 'You are great Alex, it's a good thing I made you watch Mary Poppins with me' Mitchie said as I smiled. Then I looked at the giant, "What's next?" I asked.

"TASK TWO… A TASK OF STRENGHT… YOU SHALL ARM WRESTLE ONE OF THE FINEST GUARDS HERE" he says. "oh come on…. And I thought the first task was ridiculous. Man, I'm a girl… how can I beat the guard?" I ask. "BEST 2 OUT OF 3… BEGIN" he says as a table rises from the ground in the centre of the field. And from the other end, a guard walked in. He wore a helmet and the old roman gladiator outfit.

He put his arm on the table, ready to wrestle. I was nervous, he looked strong. I place my arm on the table and we went at it. As I was winning, he tickled me and slammed my hand down. "HEY! That's cheating!" I yell. "I NEVER SAID THAT THERE WAS NO CHEATING IN THIS GAME… ROUND 2" he said.

He wants cheating, I'll give him cheating. I held the guard's arm firmly and we went at it. He was winning since my arm wasn't as strong cause he slammed it to the table in round one. I leaned in and slammed my lips to his. He lost control on his hand and I slammed it and won round 2. 'I can't believe you just did that' Mitchie said in my head. 'Mitchie, I had to… I have to pass all the tasks in order to get you back' I told her honestly through thought. 'I forgive you… for now…. So… go kick some butt' she replied and I giggled.

"THAT WAS A NEW DISTRACTION… LAST AND FINAL ROUND… ROUND 3… THIS IS THE ROUND WHERE CHEATING IS PROHIBITED… YOU BOTH PLAY BY THE RULES" he said as we both placed our arms in the table again.

Now he says no cheating. I had to focus all my strength on this one. For my Mitchie. We went at it and I won. "YOU ARE QUITE IMPRESSIVE… I UNDERESTIMATED YOU… LET'S MOVE ON TO TASK 3" he said.

"I'm ready… bring it on, dude" I tell him as he uses magic to draw a line at my foot. "A TASK OF AIMING… USE YOUR WAND TO SHOOT THE TARGETS AHEAD" he says as targets appear and start moving in front of me.

I pull out my wand and said a spell. "Need to knock all of them down… perfect aim from a Texan town" and I started pointing and shooting fire balls from my wand and each of them hit the targets perfectly and once I finished I returned my wand back to my boot.

"VERY IMPRESSIVE, MISS RUSSO" he said and I bowed "Thank you" and then I smiled.

"4TH TASK… YOU SHALL DEFEAT THIS FIGHTER… YOU MAY USE YOUR WAND, YOUR SPELLS, AN ARMOR AND A SWORD… SELECT YOUR ITEMS" he said as a big table with different kinds of swords and armors and I had to choose.

I decided on a simple leather armor so my movement won't slow down and then I told him that I'd summon Mitchie's sword. You're confused? I'll explain. When Mitchie admitted to me that she too was a wizard she also told me that she was a warrior in the wizarding world and was considered one of the strongest wizards they have.

She would go to training for a week every month and she once took me with her.

**Flashback**

_Alex's POV_

_So here we are in the great palace in the World of magic or as known to some… the Wizarding world. Mitchie would disappear a week each month and I started to get worried. I confronted her and told her that we can't start a relationship based on lies and secrets._

_She told me that she was going to tell me and… here we are now. She explained to me about how 2 years ago she was selected to be a wizard warrior and when she went through the training and that she was the strongest wizard in the wizarding world. She is stronger than all wizards combined._

_"You see, Alex. It isn't that bad" she said as we went to the training fields. "Yes… but I get worried… You were gone for a whole month and then Justin told me about an attack from Witches and rebels. I thought you were dead… I just don't want to lose you" I tell her as I hug her tight. She wrapped her arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "You will never lose me… I'm not that easy to get rid of" she said with a smile gracing her face. I nod as we continue walking._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guard came running towards us. "The… the rebels… and… and the… witches…. They're back" he said while trying to catch his breath. Mitchie's face turned serious. "Here… Take her somewhere safe" she ordered the guard as she lightly shoved me towards him. He nod and she was about to leave when I grabbed her hand. "Don't go… please…" I plead. She smiled as she holds the hand that I grabbed her with and kisses it. "I promise you… I'll be back" she tells me and runs off._

_"This way, miss." He says while clearing the way for me to walk. "I… I want to watch" I tell him hesitantly. He nods then leads me to a tower where archers wait to bring down the witches flying on brooms. "There she is" he says as he points to a knight in all black armor on a black horse._

_I couldn't believe that that was my sweet, loving and caring Mitchie, that monster couldn't possibly be her._

_I watched in silence as Mitchie and the other warriors fought against the witches and rebels. After they were done with most of them, there was one witch that was still alive. _

_Mitchie got off the back of her horse and walked to the witch and pointed her sword to the witch's neck. "please… I beg of you… spare my life" I heard the witch beg Mitchie. The place was silent and anything could be heard._

_I looked at Mitchie who was still focused on the witch. 'don't' kill her… please don't' I say in my mind. Then suddenly, Mitchie removed her helmet and looked at me. _

_Tears were flowing from my eyes as she turned around to face the witch again. I saw her blade was lifted and it seemd like she was ready to strike. I couldn't look anymore, I turned around and covered my ears. But then I heard Mitchie yell. "TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON"._

_I turn to see that Mitchie sword was in the ground and after the guards seized the witch. Mitchie pulled her sword and started walking towards the palace._

_"I shall take you to her chamber" said the guard. I nod and followed him. We reached a room and I entered. Mitchie was removing her armor. I helped her and she smiled. After she removed her armor, she wore a shirt, grabbed her sword and then held me by my waist and with a snap of her fingers, we were back in her room on earth._

_"I'm going to have a shower… feel free to read a magazine or something" she said as she left. I sighed and I was glad that she didn't kill anyone._

_I sat on her bed and looked at her sword. There was something written on it "with great power, comes great responsibility". I scoffed, knowing that a sword just quoted spider man._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I would like to use, Mitchie's sword" I tell the giant and he nods. "Mitchie's sword come to my hand, come to me from the farthest land" I say the spell and Mitchie's sword appears in my hand. I stood in the middle of the ring with my wand in my left hand and the sword in my right. "BEGIN!" the giant said we started to fight.

The blades started swooshing around and the battle began. We slowly walked around each other and as I thrust my sword forward, he dogged it and was able to hit me on the arm. There was a big cut on my arm now. _That's gonna leave a mark. _

We go at it for a few more times then finally I was able to hit his hand and make him fall. His sword wasn't anywhere near him as I stood up in front of him in the same position that Mitchie stood over the Witch. "I…I… beg for your mercy" he said as I threw my sword to the side. "HE IS DEFEATED… YOU HAVE COMPLETED YOUR 4TH TASK… AND NOW FOR THE FINAL TASK…. A TASK OF HEART" he said as the warrior vanished from in front of me. And thankfully, my arm stopped bleeding.

"WALK THROUGH THE PATH OF PURE HEART AND IF IT DETERMINES THAT YOUR HEART IS PURE… THEN IT WILL GUIDE YOU TO THE SHIP… ONCE THERE… TAKE THE MIRROR AND MAKE YOUR WISH THEN WALK OUT THE SAME PATH AND IT WILL LEAD YOU TO WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM… GOOD LUCK… ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO" he said as I nod and start walking the path.

I closed my eyes, hoping the path will guide me to the ship and… it did. My heart must be pure.

I ran to the ship, in search of the mirror. 'The captain's cabin, Alex" Mitchie said as I headed for the Captain's Cabin. There… on the table, was the Mirror of Incanta. This was the moment I've been waiting for.

I held the Mirror and smiled. I closed my eyes "I wish…" then suddenly a bright light appeared in front of me. Out of it, walked the most beautiful person I've ever layed eyes on. No, it wasn't Meagan Foxx.

She ran towards me and threw her hands around my neck. I held her tighter. "I missed your hugs, Mitch" I say as she pulled away. We both smiled as I held her hand and we started walking out the path I had came in from.

I couldn't believe that she was here… bones, flesh and everything. She was really here. When she came out of the light, she was wearing a white dress and was barefoot.

We walked out and ended up on the place I started from. I pulled out my wand and my hand is still holding hers. "Take me back home, to the place where I belong" I say the spell and suddenly we are back at the palace where my dad, Justin and the queen waited.

We appeared and Mitchie left my hand and went to hug her mother. I smiled and turned to my dad and Justin. "Come one dad, let's go home… they have a lot to catch up on" I tell him and I point to Mitchie and her Real mother. My dad nods as I grab Justin's hand.

My dad says a spell and we appear in the lair back home, where my mother and Harper were waiting. I explain everything to them as they nod.

"So where is Mitchie now?" My mom asked "I left her there with her real mom… they have a lot to catch up on" I tell my mom and I smile. "oh, mija" she came and hugged me.

"I'm gonna go to bed, wake me up for dinner… I'm exhausted… I'll go… yeah" I say trying to stop my tears from falling. I walk up to my room and cry myself to sleep.

Later that day, Harper comes and wakes me up for dinner. I groaned but then I sat up. "Dinner's ready" Harper said in a soft voice. "Thanks Harper" I reply.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" she asks and by the looks of it, she already knows my answer. I just nod as she comes closer and hugs me.

"So… why did you bother bringing her back if you knew that she was gonna dump you for her mother?" Harper asked as I smiled.

"Come on, Harper. I would also dump her for my mother. They have a lot to catch up on. And besides, all I want to do is see her happy and I'm sure that she is" I tell Harper as she leans in for another hug.

We went to dinner and we talked. Dad was telling a lot of jokes that weren't funny but we laughed anyway, and mom was telling us stories of her childhood, Justin would say some random facts as I made fun of him and Max was… being Max. We were all happy but my heart was still aching.

2 months passed and Mitchie still didn't make an effort to contact me. So, I decided to call her.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mitchie"

"Oh my god… ALEX!" She screamed excitedly through the phone.

_"Mitchie, come on… we're gonna be late" _I hear a voice in the back ground and I recognized it. It was Caitlyn.

_"Just a second, I really have to tell Alex something… I'll be right there in a minute" _Mitchie answered.

"So anyway…. Guess what?" she asked

"What?" I say, not wanting to guess.

"My mom erased the memory of me being dead from the whole world…. So the only ones who know are our families… isn't that cool" she says in a whisper.

"yeah it is" I reply but my voice began to shake.

"Well, anyway… I got to go now, Alex… I'll talk to you later?" she says.

"Yeah sure"

"Okay… see you soon… bye"

_Click_

"Bye Mitch…. I love you" I say even though I know she can't hear me

I put off my phone and grab my car keys. "I'm going to my gallery" I announce as I walk out the door.

I drove to the gallery and enter it. It's been a while since I last came here.

I sat on the piano and grabbed a pencil and paper. I'm thankful that Mitchie taught me some piano. Just the basic chord, nothing complicated.

I started writing down some words and a couple of hours later, I'm done. "Finally" I say into the empty gallery.

I start playing the intro as I hear the door screech. I knew who it was, by listening to the footsteps. It was Mitchie. But I ignore that and continue playing.

_Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight_

_I'm Lost here in this moment  
Time keeps slipping by  
If I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

_Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I tried to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars  
Hoping you are doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say_

_Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you_

_I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, _

_I will stay, always stay_

_I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
My heart would stop without you_

_I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay, I will stay_

I finished singing when I heard a sob. I stood up and walked to Mitchie, I held her face and wiped her tears with my thumb. "I guess, I'm not that much of a good song writer, huh?" I ask in a joking voice. She wrapped her arms around my neck."I choose to be with you, forever and ever." She tells me as I reached for something in my pocket while my other hand is around her.

I held up the engagement ring in front of her. "Will you marry me?" I ask.

She pulled away to see what I was holding. "YES!" she screamed as I slipped the ring onto her finger.

I leaned in and captured her lips with one passionate and romantic kiss.

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. And I'm sorry for the late update but since my stupid school starts tomorrow... I had to update... it was now or never =D **

**So... plz plz plz plz plz review and tell me what you think of the last chapter! =D**

**PEACE!  
**


End file.
